Il ne reviendrait pas
by Levi Valentois
Summary: {{SPOILER fin de la saison 2}} Ça fait trois semaines que Sherlock a sauté du toit de cet immeuble. Et ça fait trois semaines que cette scène repasse sans cesse dans l'esprit de John. Sur les conseils de sa psychologue, le médecin retourne à l'appartement.
1. Retour à l'appartement

_NdlA : En l'attente de la saison 3, je re-re-regarde la série et je n'en démords pas : elle est incontournable. J'ai donc eu l'envie d'écrire en imaginant l'entre saison 2 et 3. la scène qui m'a inspiré est celle qui se trouve plus ou moins à 1h24 dans le dernier épisode, quand John est assis dans le canapé._

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Résumé : ça fait trois semaines que Sherlock a sauté du toit de cet immeuble. Et ça fait trois semaines que cette scène repasse sans cesse dans l'esprit de John. Sa psychologue lui a conseillé de retourner à l'appartement espérant qu'ainsi, le médecin puisse se rende compte que rien de ce qui était arrivé n'était sa faute et ainsi qu'il puisse faire son deuil._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-) _

John était devant la porte du 221b Baker Btreet. Il tenait la clé de l'appartement bien serrée au creux de sa main. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le premier pas, à pousser la porte d'entrée et revoir cet endroit remplit de tous les souvenirs qu'il avait partagé avec le détective. C'était comme si derrière la porte se trouvait un autre monde entièrement rempli de son ami : les trous dans le mur, la table dans la cuisine qui était toujours remplie d'éprouvette mais bien pire encore, le vide qu'il avait laissé en _partant_.

Doucement, John introduit sa clé dans la serrure et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit sur le hall recouvert de ce vieux papier peint qui menait à l'escalier. Cet escalier même qu'ils avaient emprunté en courant dans un sens ou essoufflé dans l'autre. Et au bout de celui-ci, il avait le salon avec le sofa où Sherlock se couchait lorsqu'il boudait, la table devant les fenêtres à petits carreaux et les piles de livres entassés sur les étagères ou à même le sol.

-Qui est là ?

-C'est John, madame Hudson. Ne vous en faite pas.

Lorsqu'elle apparut, vêtue de l'une des ses robes violettes, John vit dans son regard qu'elle était tout aussi triste que lui. Il crut même pendant un instant qu'elle espérait voir quelqu'un d'autre passer la porte. Mais ce n'était que lui.

Madame Hudson s'avança et prit John dans ses bras. Sans les deux hommes, elle s'était retrouvée seule dans cette grande maison si animée habituellement : que se soit par les officiers de police qui venaient pour fouiller l'appartement ou encore par les coups de feu à une heure du matin les jour où le détective s'ennuyait.

-Comment allez-vous, docteur Watson?

-Bien. Bien. Je suis venu... prendre quelques affaires, quelques livres que j'ai laissé en haut.

-Absolument, cet appartement vous appartient encore vous savez. Voulez-vous que je vous monte du thé ?

-Merci, madame Hudson, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne compte pas rester.

Elle le regarda avec sollicitude alors qu'il commençait à monter les marches. Tout comme John, elle connaissait la douleur d'avoir perdu quelqu'un d'aussi cher à leur cœur : un ami, un fils.

L'appartement n'avait pas changé : il y avait toujours des tuyaux en vers sur la table, des livres à n'en plus finir, une tasse de thé dans l'évier,... Le crâne était posé comme à son habitude sur la cheminée, légèrement tourné vers l'entrée comme si il surveillait qui passait le pas de la porte. Madame Hudson avait renoncé à se débarrasser de tous les instruments du détective mais elle devait sûrement passer pour faire les poussière car l'appartement était incroyablement propre.

John s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, face aux fenêtres. Il devait être près de quatorze heures mais il faisait sombre, comme si le ciel gris était en deuil lui aussi. Le médecin ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. Et une nouvelle fois, sa conversation avec Sherlock où celui-ci lui avouait que tout était faut, que tout était une création, que Moriarty n'avait jamais existé. Et puis ses dernières paroles où il lui disait au revoir... Si il avait couru, si il était rentré dans le bâtiment, peut-être serait-il arrivé à temps.

Une nouvelle fois, le médecin eut des hauts le cœur. Comment avait-il pu rester là, à le regarder tomber, il aurait pu le sauver. Mais non, il était resté là, à regarder le corps de son ami, de son meilleur ami, se faire emmener par des secouristes. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour lui.

Madame Hudson fit grincer les lattes du parquet juste derrière lui.

-John, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui... Merci, madame Hudson.

Non, en réalité, ça n'allait pas : Sherlock ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis! _


	2. La confession de John

_Résumé : John est retourné à l'appartement comme le lui conseillait sa psychologue. Il était réticent à y entrer mais maintenant qu'il y est, il n''arrive plus à le quitter._

_NdlA : Merci à nikitta68 pour sa revieuw ! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, je réponds toujours !_

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

Madame Hudson avait gentiment fait du thé et mit quelques biscuits sur la table du salon mais John n'y avait pas touchés. Il s'était simplement assis dans son fauteuil, regardant la vapeur d'eau s'élever de la tasse posée sur le guéridon juste à côté de lui. Il aurait du avoir le courage de se lever et de partir, laissant tout ceci, tout ce qui lui rappelait son ami. Mais il était oppressé par une force qui rendait son corps lourd comme de la pierre et qui l'empêchait de bouger. Le soleil décroissait derrière les carreaux remplacés depuis l'explosion. En face, le bâtiment était en complet chantier, complètement recouvert de plastic et d'échafaudages. John se rappela son inquiétude quand il était revenu dans la rue barrée par les policiers. Il s'était dépêché de monter à l'appartement, pour savoir si Sherlock avait été blessé. Mais il se souvenait l'avoir trouvé assit sur son fauteuil, jouant du violon. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé cela : revenir comme ce matin là et en poussant la porte le voir occupé à dieu sait quelle expérience où seul lui trouvait un sens.

Lorsqu'il fit complètement noir dans l'appartement. John prit son courage à deux mains et se leva, il alla fermer les rideaux et alluma quelques lampes, celle sur la petite table, celle de la cuisine et celle juste à côté du smiley jaune qui subissait les coups de feu de Sherlock lorsque celui-ci s'ennuyait. Doucement, John flâna dans l'appartement, laissant ses doigts glisser sur les meubles et les murs. Il finit par faire face au crâne qui était toujours posé sur la cheminée. Il le prit à deux mains et alla le poser sur la table de la cuisine. Il avait prit sa tasse de thé au passage pour la mettre dans l'évier. Par réflexe, il ouvrit le frigo pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose à grignoter. Mais Madame Hudson était passée par là : tout avait été nettoyé en profondeur. John se souvint de la fois où il avait trouvé une tête humaine. Shelock lui avait dit que cette expérience était destinée à calculer la vitesse de coagulation de las salive post-mortem. Il referma le frigo et s'assit à la table, en face du crâne. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait emménagé qu'il voyait celle-ci débarrassée, à l'exception de quelques tubes en vers. Il passa ses doigts sur les marques qui avaient été creusées dans le bois, là où le vernis avait été éraflé. Puis, il releva la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur les orbites vides du crâne. Le médecin se sentit observé, comme si ce bout d'os voulait quelque chose de lui. Peut-être avait-il été délaissé trop longtemps depuis qu'il était arrivé. Sherlock avait laissé entendre qu'il était un substitut à qui parler. Le crâne attendait peut-être quelques mots. Cette idée était complètement folle mais à lui, John pensait réussir à dire ce qu'il n'avait su dire à sa psychologue.

-Alors,... sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois semaines ? demanda –t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Le médecin attendit quelques secondes, comme si il attendait une réponse.

-Sherlock… Il s'est tué : il a sauté du toit de la morgue. Et je l'ai vu tomber, s'écraser. Lorsque je suis allé près de son corps, que des secouristes essayaient d'évaluer la situation, j'ai mis mes doigts sur son poignet. Il n'y avait plus de pouls. Il était… partit avant que j'arrive.

John prit une pose et prit une grande inspiration.

-Mais il y a une chose qu'il m'a dit, juste avant de mourir : il me parlait au téléphone et il m'a dit que... tout était faut, qu'il avait inventé Moriarty, qu'il était un imposteur. Même pour notre première rencontre, il m'a dit qu'il avait fait des recherches sur moi, pour m'impressionner. Il voulait que je le dise à tout le monde, à tous ceux qui auraient voulu m'écouter. Mais… je n'en ai rien fait. Car je crois, au plus profond de moi que Shelock était un vrai génie. Que lui, il était capable de faire ces choses : de savoir tout sur une personne juste en la regardant, de prédire ce qui allait venir avant même qu'elles n'arrivent. Je suis persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas sauté si quelque chose ou quelqu'un ne l'y avait pas poussé. Après tout, on avait retrouvé le corps de Jim Moriarty, la tête ensanglantée, sur le toit du bâtiment.

John était sûr qu'il y avait une raison à sa présence sur le toit. Ce n'était pas un hasard. Le médecin avait analysé les possibilités les plus probables, comme Sherlock aurait pu le faire. La première à laquelle il avait pensé était que Moriarty avait obligé Sherlock à sauter et puis s'était tiré une balle dans la tête. Il pensait que le choque de voir son ami sauter dans le vide aurait pu couvrit le bruit du coup de feu. Mais des témoins disaient avoir entendu le coup de feu avant que le corps de Sherlock ne s'écrase au sol. Tellement cette histoire tournait dans son esprit qu'il était allé à imaginer le pire : le scénario le plus impossible et le plus sombre qui avait pu traverser son esprit. Si Shelock avait entendu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, il l'aurait traité d'idiot, lui prouvant que tout cela n'était que foutaise. Même si toute sa logique, tout son positivisme, lui avait crié que c'était impossible, John y avait pensé. Il n'avait pas eu le choix.

-Tu sais, j'ai pensé,… j'ai osé penser, qu'il était coupable. Juste une fois. Mais je l'ai fait. Et si tout ce qui avait été dit était vrai. Tu peux croire ça toi ? Que j'ai pu douter de son intégrité, que j'ai pu douter de _lui_ ? Juste une fois, où tout était confus et mélangé dans ma tête, je me suis dis : et si Sherlock avait vraiment créé Moriarty ? Hein ? Si tout cela faisait partie de son plan : créer un homme qui soit aussi fort et intelligent que lui ? Quelqu'un capable de_ jouer_ avec lui, de briser son ennui. Et qu'à la fin, ayant tout révélé au public, il aurait terminé son histoire. Il mettait en scène la mort de Moriarty et finissait par se suicider. Non, comment ai-je pu penser ça.

John mit sa tête sur ses bras, cachant ses yeux humides par l'émotion. Il ne pleurait pas mais il se sentait coupable, comme si avoir pensé ça de son ami avait été une trahison envers sa mémoire. Il resta prostré quelques minutes, à murmurer des choses intelligible. En essayant de faire ressortit sa frustration, sa culpabilité. Il essayait de mettre un mot sur ses sentiments : il aurait pu l'empêcher de sauter. Il aurait du être plus convaincant en lui parlant au téléphone. Il aurait pu. Il aurait su.

Puis, les mots s'arrêtèrent et il resta là, la tête coincée entre ses bras, assit à la table brune de la cuisine avec le crâne pour seul témoin.


	3. Course poursuite

_Résumé : John décide de passer la nuit à l'appartement mais il entend un bruit dans la cage d'escalier. Il en est sûr : il y a quelqu'un dans la maison._

_NdlA : Merci à nikitta68 pour sa revieuw ! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, que ce soit des avis ou même des conseils. Je réponds toujours !_

_Cette fois, un court chapitre mais je me récupèrerai la semaine prochaine, promis. Sinon, je me suis mis d'accord avec moi-même : cette fiction se déroulera en une vingtaine de chapitre qui seraient publiés –un tout les week-ends- jusqu'à fin juin._

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

Après être resté plusieurs minutes les yeux fermés, John releva la tête et il se rendit compte de sa situation : il avait dit plus de choses à un crâne qu'il n'avait pu en dire à sa psychologue ou à madame Hudson ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Il éclata d'un rire jaune. Il se trouvait tellement pitoyable, tellement puérile et superficiel. Tellement triste. John décida de monter dans sa chambre et d'y passer la nuit, juste pour cette fois car il ne se sentait pas la force de rentrer dans la petite chambre d'hôtel qu'il louait.

Soudainement, un craquement des marches de l'escalier le sortit de son mutisme. D'un coup, tous ses sens furent en alerte. Précautionneusement, John se mit debout et en marchant à petit pas, alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il y eu un deuxième craquement. Il y avait quelqu'un, le médecin en était persuadé. D'un mouvement, il regarda dans la cage d'escalier : personne. John eut une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline : et si un sbire de Moriarty leurs en voulait. Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et entra dans l'appartement de madame Hudson. Mais il découvrit celle-ci qui regardait passivement la télévision. Elle parut fort surprise par l'intrusion de John. Était-ce à cause de l'intrusion de John ou de l'expression de son visage : on pouvait y lire l'anxiété mais aussi de la peur. La peur de perdre quelqu'un à nouveau.

-Docteur Watson. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Sans même lui répondre, John referma la porte et sortit dans la rue. Il eut juste le temps de voir quelqu'un au long manteau noir disparaître au coin de la rue. Et John se mit à courir. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Si ça avait quoi que ce soit en rapport avec la mort de Sherlock, il fallait qu'il s'en assure. Et sans le savoir, John se mit à poursuivre un espoir qu'il ne s'autorisait pas. Un espoir impossible. Intelligent comme il l'était, le détective avait du prévoir quelque chose. Et si Sherlock avait trouvé un moyen, et si il était toujours en vie ?

Une course effrénée commença dans les rues du quartier. Le manteau noir l'emmena de ruelle en ruelle, le faisant passer par des endroits dont John ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Mais chose incroyable, même si le docteur était à son maximum, l'inconnu continuait de le distancer. John était tellement concentré qu'il en perdit le fil des rues qu'il empruntait. Son esprit était obsédé par une seule idée : il devait rattraper cet homme. Son esprit était tellement captivé par la course qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il revenait à son point de départ. C'est justement lorsqu'il perdit l'inconnu de vue qu'il remarqua qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de l'appartement.

John s'arrêta, regarda tout autour de lui mais il n'y avait plus personne. À cause de l'adrénaline, ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il s'assit donc sur les marches du perron. Il était essoufflé. Et tellement idiot. Il était tellement obnubilé par cette idée, ce besoin, de prouver que Sherlock n'était pas coupable, qu'il n'était pas un menteur, qu'il serait prêt à croire n'importe quoi. Il se sentait pitoyable. Sherlock était mort et il ne pouvait pas ressusciter. John sécha les larmes qui pointaient aux coins de ses yeux d'un mouvement rageur et rentra dans la maison. La porte de madame Hudson venait de se refermer d'un coup sec. C'était tant mieux car il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il monta dans l'appartement, passa à côté du crâne et se mit dans son lit. C'était finit : il arrêtait.


	4. Apparition à l'hôpital

_Résumé : John a passé la nuit à l'appartement. Il se réveille et est fin prêt à partir pour l'hôpital. La journée s'annonce banale mais il semblerait que le sort en ait décidé autrement._

_NdlA : N'hésitez pas à me laisser des revieuws, critiques, avis, conseils, je réponds toujours !_

_Ce chapitre est plus comme une mise en situation qu'un chapitre charnière mais bon, il faut bien commencer par poser les bases._

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBS et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

John se réveilla à huit heures et demie. Sa chambre était à peine éclairée. Avant même qu'il n'accepte d'emménager, Sherlock en avait décidé ainsi. Les rares nuits où le détective consultant trouvait le sommeil, il aimait se réveiller avec la lumière du jour. C'était pour cette raison, enfin l'une des nombreuses raisons, pour laquelle John avait du prendre la chambre à l'étage. C'est avec difficulté que le docteur se mit debout. Il eut du mal à descendre les marches de l'escalier. Il avait du faire un faut mouvement durant la course de la veille car sa cuisse droite le lançait lorsqu'il posait sa jambe au sol.

Après un bref passage à la sale de bain, John déjeuna d'une tasse de thé avec un ou deux biscuits de la veille. C'était lundi. Il commençait son service à dix heures à l'hôpital Saint Bartholomew. Juste une semaine après la mort de Sherlock, John et madame Hudson avait décidé de se rendre sur sa tombe. C'est ce jour là qu'il avait décidé de ne plus revenir à l'appartement. Malgré sa peine, malgré sa colère, il avait décidé de travailler. Sans compter sa « célébrité » et surtout grâce à Molly, John avait été embauché en tant que médecin généraliste. Il travaillait huit heures par jour. Et voir des patients à longueur de journée l'occupait suffisamment pour qu'il arrive à oublier de penser à son défunt ami.

John entra par la porte de service. Il n'aimait pas entrer pas la grande porte car bien souvent, il se faisait interpeller. Et justifier sans cesse sa présence ou encore l'absence de son ami était plus que déplaisant. Son service se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, à côté des urgences et de l'accueil. John passa au vestiaire pour y prendre sa veste blanche. Il passa devant la salle d'attente où une dizaine de personne attendait déjà. Il entra dans son bureau, ouvrit sa sacoche et reçu juste après son premier patient. C'était un petit garçon de cinq ans qui avait une forte toux qui ne voulait pas s'en aller. John le fit asseoir sur la table de consultation. Il prit son pouls -un peu rapide-, il écouta sa respiration -sur le torse, dans le dos-, vérifia sa gorge, ses oreilles et finalement sa température. Pas de doute : sinusite. Il lui prescrit des antibiotiques. Il lui faudrait minimum quinze jours pour être rétabli. Peut-être plus. John reçu ensuite une femme qui avait des nausées -enceinte-, un homme d'affaire aux yeux fatiguée – simulation pour avoir un certificat médical.

À midi, John prit une pause pour dîner et boire un thé avant de s'y remettre. Deux de ses collègues étaient déjà présents dans la petite cuisine qui était à la disposition des médecins. Il y avait George Rooks, un quadragénaire divorcé avec la garde de ses deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, ainsi que Madison Malinne qui avait travaillé deux ans avec une ONG avant de revenir à Londres il y avait deux ans de ç , John se surprenait à enregistrer ces informations, comme si Sherlock allait surgir et lui demander ce qu'il pensait de telle ou telle chose. Au final, ce n'était pas plus mal car ça lui évitait de faire la conversation pour apprendre à connaître les gens. Si il ne cherchait pas à connaître les autres, eux ne le chercherait pas non plus. Et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Alors qu'il buvait son thé, assis à la petite table, il y eut une flash-new à la télévision. Madison monta le son. Il y avait eu un accident de train, à la gare Farrington, juste de l'autre côté du centre commercial qui se situait en face de l'hôpital. Juste quelques secondes après, un urgentiste entra dans la petite cuisine pour leurs dire que les blessés seraient transportés dans cet hôpital et qu'il y aurait sûrement besoin de renfort aux urgences. John ainsi que ses deux collègues se rendirent à l'accueil où tous les patients seraient redirigés selon leur besoin. John ressentit un peu d'excitation. C'était comme sur le champ de bataille : on ne savait pas ce qui allait venir.

Et les accidentés se mirent à arriver au compte goutte. Les plus accidentés étaient immédiatement emmenés au bloc. Les autres étaient juste examinés et mis là où il y avait de la place : dans des salles d'attentes ou le long des couloirs. John était entrain d'examiner une jeune fille qui se plaignait d'une douleur au bras. Il avait été coincé entre deux parois métalliques mais visiblement, ce n'était pas cassé.

Et là, John le vit : un homme grand, aux cheveux noirs bouclés avec un long manteau noir. Il passait de patient en patient, examinant certain, délaissant les autres.

Sherlock.


	5. Qui est entré?

_Résumé : John s'occupe des blessés de l'accident de train. Et l'impossible survient : Sherlock est là, à à peine quelques mètres de lui._

_NdlA : Merci à __nikitta68, The Ice Cat et And just like that pour leurs__revieuw__s__ ! __N'hésitez pas à me laisser des revieuws, critiques, avis, conseils, je réponds toujours__!_

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

Sherlock.

Non. C'était impossible. John s'excusa auprès de sa patiente et partit à la poursuite de son défunt ami. Cette façon un peu étrange de marcher, comme une danse qu'il exécutait pour recueillir des informations. Pas de doutes à avoir. John accéléra le pas lorsqu'il le perdit de vue au coin d'un couloir. Et le voila, droit, grand, fière, entrain de parler avec une dame âgée au milieu de l'allée aux murs blancs. John mit sa main sur l'épaule du détective pour qu'il se retourne. Et … rien. Ce n'était pas lui. Mais un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année : il avait la même carrure, le même style, la même coiffure mais ce n'était pas lui. Se donnant une claque mentalement, John s'excusa et fit demi-tour pour retourner auprès de sa patiente. A quoi pensait-il ? C'était impossible que ce soit _lui_. Pourtant, il y avait cru. Pendant un instant, il en avait été si sûr. C'était Sherlock. John prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait se ressaisir. De nouveaux blessés arrivaient. Il fallait libérer les sales d'examens. Et surtout, rester concentrer.

Ce n'est qu'après huit heures de travail intensif que John put rentrer chez lui. Il était déjà vingt et une heure. Il faisait sombre sur Baker Street. C'est donc avec un léger soulagement mais aussi une surprise que John se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement. Le soulagement venait du lit qui l'attendait dans la chambre du haut. Et la surprise, du fait qu'il soit revenu au 221b et non pas à son hôtel. Il avait du reprendre ce chemin là par pure réflexe. Et puis après tout, pourquoi pas une nuit de plus. John entra dans le hall et la voix de Madame Hudson l'accueillit.

-Déjà de retour, Docteur Watson ?

La question lui sembla étrange. Car à moins que Madame Hudson ne soit au courant de son horaire de travail, cette question aurait été sans fondement. Et dénuée de sens car il était pour le moins en retard de trois bonnes heures.

-Comment ça « déjà », madame Hudson ?

-Vous êtes partis il y a une demi-heure de ça, me disant que vous rentreriez tard et que vous aimeriez partager le souper avec moi.

John réfléchit à toute vitesse : de toute évidence, ce n'était pas lui qui était revenu. Donc quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ?

-Vous m'avez vu ?

-Non, je vous ai entendu de mon salon, juste avant que vous partiez. Vous aurais-je mal compris ?

La logeuse avait perdu son sourire. A l'évidence, elle s'était faite une joie de diner avec le docteur.

-Non, c'est parfait. Je dois juste aller passer une autre chemise et j'arrive. Ça ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

-Prenez votre temps, docteur Watson. Je vais mettre la table.

John monta les escaliers avec précaution. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à tout ça. A première vue, rien n'avait été bougé. Alors pourquoi se faire remarquer, pourquoi risquer de se faire voir par madame Hudson ? Mais oui, mais c'était évident. Dans cette situation, Sherlock l'aurait sûrement traité d'idiot. Sil' on avait dit à madame Hudson qu'il mangerait avec elle, c'était pour les occuper. Il était évident qu'il allait revenir.

Mais comment avait-il su que John reviendrait à l'appartement et non pas à l'hôtel ? Sa théorie était peut-être fausse. Quoi qu'il en soit, le docteur réfléchit : si c'était réellement ainsi que ça se déroulerait, il devait trouver un moyen pour découvrir qui reviendrait. Il ausculta toutes les possibilités. La plus évidente était de mettre une caméra quelque part et de regarder plus tard si quelqu'un apparaissait dessus. John ouvrit donc son ordinateur portable et bancha la webcam. Il mit le pc sur la table de la salle à manger pour que quoi qu'il se passe, cela soit enregistré. L'ordinateur était tourné vers la porte, de façon à ce que l'on ne le remarque pas directement. Mais ce dispositif lui semblait trop évident, même trop voyant. John alla donc chercher son caméscope. C'était l'un des cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçu lord de l'une de leurs missions, l'un de ces _remerciement__s _que Sherlock détestait. Ils ne l'avaient jamais utilisé mais ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué. John réfléchit à un endroit pour le poser. Son choix se porta sur le crâne qui avait retrouvé sa place que le rebord de la cheminée. Il y avait exactement la place pour que l'appareille se glisse derrière la boîte crânienne sans pour autant bouger celle-ci. Vive la nouvelle technologie : petite et pratique.

John redescendit vers l'appartement de madame Hudson. Elle l'attendait déjà car sa porte était entrouverte. Deux plats avaient été posés sur la petite table de la cuisine, si bien qu'il ne restait presque plus de place pour les assiettes. Mais ça ne dérangea aucun des deux car ils étaient contents de partager le souper ensemble. D'autant plus pour le docteur car c'était son premier vrai repas depuis son retour à l'appartement. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, John écouta madame Hudson lui raconter toutes les nouvelles du voisinage : le gérant de l'épicerie d'à côté avait embauché un nouvel ouvrier qui était fort plaisant, la voisine du 223 s'était mariée,... John décida à ce moment là qu'il ne lui parlerait pas de ses soucis. Il préférait partager un repas dans la bonne humeur et la seule règle à cela était de ne pas parler de Sherlock. Oui, si vraiment, il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça, il n'y impliquerait pas madame Hudson. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle reste comme à cet instant: une hôte joyeuse et irremplaçable.


	6. La mystérieuse inconnue

_Résumé : John est à nouveau resté dormir à l'appartement. Par précaution, il avait posé une caméra. Si quelqu'un entrait à nouveau chez lui, il le saurait._

_NdlA : Merci à __The Ice cat, Rainko et toi cher invité pour vos revieuws__ !__N'hésitez pas à me laisser des revieuws, critiques, avis, conseils, je réponds toujours !_

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

Personne n'était revenu durant le repas. Peut-être avait-on flairé la ruse... John décida de dormir dans le canapé, par précaution. Si il allait à l'étage, il risquait de ne pas entendre si l'on entrait à nouveau dans l'appartement. D'autant plus que, contrairement à Sherlock qui avait tout juste la place pour s'allonger, John pouvait trouver une position confortable sans être coincé. C'est donc la tête sur l'accoudoir et les yeux rivés sur le crâne que John s'endormit.

Le docteur se réveilla brusquement, comme on peut le faire lorsque l'on se réveille en sursaut d'un mauvais rêve. Mais John n'avait pas rêvé. En réalité, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormis à peine quelques minutes. Il ne se sentait pas du tout reposé. D'autant plus que le soleil illuminait déjà le salon, il devait être tard. Il serait en retard pour le travail mais tant pis. John fut surpris de trouver l'ordinateur éteint. Quelqu'un était venu pourtant il ne s'était pas réveillé. Il avait du dormir très profondément. C'était étrange car depuis son retour d'Afghanistan, il lui arrivait de se réveiller plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit que ce soit pour un bruit inhabituel ou pour ses cauchemars. Et ça ne s'était pas arrangé lorsqu'il avait emménagé avec Sherlock. Avec lui, c'était tout le contraire : il faisait des nuits complètes encore plus rarement qu'avant. Mais pour d'autres raisons...

L'ordinateur avait été éteint délibérément. Ce n'était ni la batterie ni un redémarrage pour les mises à jours qui avait mal tourné. La vidéo avait même été effacée. Heureusement, et il se félicita pour ça, qu'il avait placé l'autre caméra. Il la brancha sur l'ordinateur et commença à visionner la vidéo.

Elle commençait par montrer John occupé à ajuster le cadrage puis, qui sortait de l'appartement. Il ne se passa rien durant l'heure du repas et John revint : il regarda l'ordinateur et se coucha sur le canapé. Il faisait sombre dans le salon mais ça n'empêchait pas d'avoir une assez bonne qualité d'image. A nouveau, rien ne se passa et ce jusqu'à deux heure trente-huit du matin. A ce moment précis, quelqu'un entra dans l'appartement.

C'était une femme. Elle était grande aux longs cheveux châtains clairs, elle portait un long manteau noir serré à la taille et des botes sans talons qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Il n'y avait rien d'autre excepté son visage qui se tournait vers la caméra enfin, vers le crâne. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas commun comme décoration. John trouvait cette femme familière : ces yeux clairs, ces pommettes hautes, cette peau blanche,... John en était certain : il l'avait déjà rencontrée. Mais où ?

La mystérieuse inconnue fit tout d'abord une pause devant le canapé. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver le docteur allongé là. Elle alla ensuite vers la chambre du détective. Elle y resta quelques minutes avant de revenir dans le cadre de la caméra. À son retour, son regard tomba sur l'ordinateur. Elle joua avec la souris pour se rendre compte que celui-ci filmait. Avec un ou deux clics supplémentaires, elle effaça la vidéo et éteignit l'appareille. Cela donna une information supplémentaire au docteur : elle ne voulait pas être reconnue. Elle avait choisi de s'attarder plus longtemps au risque de voir le docteur se réveiller. La mystérieuse inconnue s'arrêta juste quelques secondes devant John qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Et elle sortit. Par précaution, John visionna le reste du film mais il n'y avait plus rien.

Que devait-il faire en premier ? Apporter le film à Lestrade ? À quoi bon, Sherlock s'était suicidé. Et si la mystérieuse inconnue lui en avait voulu -ou à madame Hudson, elle avait eu bien assez de temps pour les tuer tous les deux. Non, ce n'était pas ça. En tout cas, Ce devait être un binôme au minimum car madame Hudson aurait fait la différence entre une voix de femme et celle qui l'avait appelée plutôt dans la journée qui était définitivement masculine. Non, si elle était venue, c'était pour une chose bien précise. La chambre de Sherlock. John se précipita vers celle-ci mais à première vue, rien n'avait bougé. Il y avait toujours son bureau sur lequel se trouvait de quoi écrire et quelques livres, ses draps étaient impeccablement pliés et il y avait toujours le tableau de Mendeleïev accroché derrière la porte. Si seulement il avait possédé un pourcentage des capacités du détective, il aurait su immédiatement. Mais pour John, rien n'était différent. Tout était normal. Mais oui, c'était ça ! La femme savait exactement où aller, que chercher. Elle devait être déjà venue ou on avait du lui expliquer en détail où était ce qu'elle cherchait.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre : John la connaissait. Maintenant qu'il avait cette information, il n'allait pas renoncer. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était se souvenir de l'endroit où il l'avait connue. Et il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour ça.


	7. Visite au laboratoire

_Résumé : John va à l'hôpital. Il est moins en retard qu'il ne l'avait cru mais il n'est pas plus à l'aise pour autant. Il se passe quelque chose. Il en est certain. John décide de mener sa propre enquête et donc d'aller parler à Molly._

_NdlA : Merci The Ice Cat pour sa revieuw ! __N'hésitez pas à me laisser des revieuws, critiques, avis, conseils, je réponds toujours !_

_Un autre chapitre accompagne celui-ci : c'est un « chapitre Bonu__s » qui suit celui e la semaine dernière. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^ : _ s/9147687/1/Il-ne-reviendrait-pas-bonus

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

Le docteur Watson arriva à l'hôpital avec deux heures de retard et malheureusement pour lui, l'un de ses collègues était absent. Il y avait donc encore plus de patients à traiter qu'à l'accoutumée. John prit son courage à deux mains et se concentra. Les nouvelles données qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit l'empêchaient d'être à cent pour cent concentré sur son travail. Il devait partager ça à quelqu'un et au plus vite, sinon, il ne tiendrait pas. Mais à qui ? Madame Hudson ? Non, il s'était dit qu'il ne l'impliquerait pas. Lestrade ? À quoi bon, il avait d'autres choses à penser, des choses plus importantes qu'un faut détective suicidé. Mycroft ? Malgré son influence, lui aussi devait faire son deuil. Et lui donner ainsi des soupçons, il serait capable de retourner ciel et mer. Molly ? Pourquoi pas... Tout comme lui, elle était triste mais au moins, elle pourrait l'écouter sans créer de tremblements de terre. Oui, c'était une excellente idée. D'autant plus qu'elle serait probablement à la morgue, comme toujours.

Après avoir pris cette décision, John se sentit plus serein. Il voyait les choses plus légèrement, plus sainement. Il ne vit pas le temps passer. Ce n'est qu'à dix-huit heures trente, lorsqu'une femme de ménage entra dans la salle de consultation que le docteur se rendit compte qu'il était déjà tard. Il rassembla vite ses affaires qu'il mit plic ploc dans sa sacoche et traversa le bâtiment. Une chance pour lui, Molly qui préférait travailler le matin avait eut un empêchement. Elle passait donc la soirée au laboratoire pour rattraper son retard. John la trouva justement attablée devant un microscope, à analyser une substance trouvée sur l'un des corps de l'accident de train. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour voir qui entrait, elle fut étonnée. Elle avait même commencé à énoncer la substance qu'elle observait. Un combustible à base de pétrole. Visiblement, un autre de ses collègues travaillait avec elle ce soir. John et elle ne s'étaient pas revus depuis qu'elle lui avait conseillé de travailler à l'hôpital. Il était content de la revoir.

-Docteur Watson... Comment allez-vous ? Comment se passe le travail aux consultations ?

-Je vais bien, Molly. Et vous ?

-Oui, bien, oui. Répondit-elle en jetant des regards vers l'arrière du laboratoire, comme si il y avait eu quelqu'un. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Oui... J'avais besoin de vous poser une question.

John fouilla dans sa sacoche pour en sortir le caméscope. Il chercha le moment dans la vidéo où l'on voyait clairement le visage de la mystérieuse inconnue et la montra à Molly.

-Est-ce que vous la connaissez ?

Molly prit l'appareil et regarda attentivement. Le cœur de John fit un bon dans sa poitrine : le visage de la demoiselle s'était figé.

-Désolée, docteur Watson. Ça ne me dit rien. D'où vient cette image ? Demanda-t-elle en lui rendant l'appareil.

John la regarda avec de gros yeux mais répondit :

-À mon appartement, cette nuit. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec Sherlock. J'en suis même persuadé. Il doit y avoir un lien. Il avait du prévoir cette alternative. C'était Sherlock, bon sans ! Il n'a pas sauté de son plein gré. Il s'est passé quelque chose car il ne se serait jamais suicidé, jamais.

-Docteur Watson... ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas : il était plongé dans une sorte de mutisme où les mots s'emmêlaient. Il serait le caméscope au creux de ses mains, comme si celui-ci allait lui dire la vérité, lui apporter des réponses. Il continuait de parler, de plus en plus vite, comme si il en allait de sa vie de tout dire.

-John !

Elle avait dit son nom assez fort pour qu'il lève les yeux vers elle. Elle mit sa main sur le bras du docteur dans une démarche maladroite de consolation.

-Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Mais il faut que vous arrêtiez de penser comme ça. Regardez-vous...

Doucement, John retombait les pieds sur terre. C'était comme-ci il émergeait d'un long rêve éveillé.

-Vous ne prenez plus soin de vous. On voit que vous avez perdu du poids. Vous avez de la barbe -pas que ça ne vous aille pas- ... Il vous manque beaucoup. À moi aussi. Mais ne plus faire attention à vous ne le refera pas revenir. Sherlock est mort.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur la dernière phrase. Elle ajouta plus bas en baissant les yeux.

-Il ne reviendra pas, Docteur Watson.


	8. Une conversation porteuse d'espoir

_Résumé : John revient de l'hôpital. Sa conversation avec Molly lui repasse en boucle dans la tête. Elle a raison : il ne va pas bien. Mais John n'est pas au bout de ses surprises : quelqu'un l'attend dans l'appartement._

_NdlA : Merci à __And Just like that, The Ice Cat, MiaWatson et nikitta68pour leur __ revieuw ! __N'hésitez pas à me laisser des revieuws, critiques, avis, conseils, je réponds toujours !_

_Il y a, à un moment, la retranscription des derniers mots de Sherlock. Ayant regardé la série en anglais, il est possible que ce soit un peu différent de la vf._

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Juste pour l'avant avant dernière réplique de Mycroft, C'est du film « Sherlock Holmes : A game of Shadows ». Je ne sais pas si c'est tiré directement de la nouvelle de Sir Arthur mais dans le doute. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

John venait de poser les pieds devant le 221b Baker Street. Il avait pris un taxi pour rentrer. Durant le trajet, il s'était sentit las et fatigué. Les mots de Molly lui étaient revenus en tête : « Vous ne prenez plus soin de vous. » « Il vous manque beaucoup. » « Il ne reviendra pas, Docteur Watson. ». Elle avait raison. Il se laissait aller. John poussa la porte d'entrée et commença à monter les marches de l'escalier. Si seulement il n'était pas revenu à l'appartement. Dès le moment où il avait passé la porte, ça avait recommencé : cette soif de savoir et cette envie récurrente d'innocenter son ami. Il fallait qu'il parte de là. Il devait laisser tout derrière lui et se reprendre, comme le lui avait conseillé Molly. John poussa la porte et entra dans le salon. Un invité pour le moins inattendu l'y attendait.

-Mycroft.

-Bonsoir, docteur Watson.

Celui-ci s'arrêta à l'entrée. Il regarda le frère de Sherlock en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? À la mort du détective, c'était à peine si il s'était montré aux funérailles. Pour tout dire, ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Quoi ?

-Je viens prendre de vos nouvelles, docteur Watson.

-Oh. S'il vous plaît ! Vous savez exactement comment je vais. On ne sait pas vu depuis un mois et vous apparaissez comme ça dans mon salon ! Allons donc, vous êtes venu pour une raison bien précise. Il faudrait être un idiot pour ne pas s'en rendre compte !

-Allons, assoyez-vous. Dit Mycroft en lui présentant le fauteuil près de la cuisine.

-Je préfère rester debout.

Mycroft pinça ses lèvres mais n'insista pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-J'aurais besoin que vous vous rappeliez de quelque chose pour moi. Lorsque Sherlock est mort, il vous a téléphoné, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact.

-Après quelques recherches poussées, j'en suis venu à penser qu'il vous avait fait passer un message. Sherlock est quelqu'un d'intelligent. Il avait forcément prévu ce qui allait arriver. Alors, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il vous a dit.

-C'est « était ».

-Pardon ?

-« Était » quelqu'un d'intelligent.

-C'est exacte. Était.

Les deux hommes se confrontèrent du regard. L'ambiance était lourde. Le docteur était fatigué et cette situation l'exaspérait. Déjà que la journée n'avait pas été des plus reposantes, il avait reçu les mots vrais mais blessant de Molly. Une conversation avec Mycroft n'était pas vraiment ce que le docteur avait espéré comme fin de journée. Étrangement ça le mettait hors de lui : une colère sourde et profonde montait en lui. Elle était le résultat de toutes les choses qui lui étaient arrivées dernièrement : la mort de Sherlock, les conséquences physiques de son deuil, ses recherches non fructueuses sur la mystérieuse inconnue ainsi que toute cette douleur, cette culpabilité, qui l'habitait. John se rendait enfin compte du fardeau qu'il portait depuis un mois.

-Alors ?

-Comment pouvez-vous dire quelque chose comme ça, sans montrer le moindre remord ? Parce que c'est votre faute, au final ! Si vous n'aviez pas été raconter la vie de Sherlock à ce fou de Moriarty, il ne serait pas mort ! Vous en êtes responsable ! Alors, pourriez-vous montrer, ne serait-ce qu'une once de regret !

Sans s'en rendre compte, John s'était mis à crier. Mycroft le regardait avec surprise mais aussi avec compassion, un peu comme Molly l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée.

-Assoyez-vous, docteur Watson.

Cette fois, le docteur alla s'asseoir sans répliquer.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du me mettre en colère.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends. John, ses mots exactes.

John leva les yeux sur Mycroft, soupira et dit lentement :

-« Je m'excuse. Tout est vrai. Tout ce qu'ils ont dit à propos de moi. J'ai inventé Moriarty. Je suis un imposteur. Les journaux avaient raison sur toute le ligne. Je veux que tu ... »

-C'est bon, docteur Watson. J'en ai suffisamment entendu. Sachez que ce message semble vous être adressé directement et très personnellement Vous savez, Sherlock et moi nous nous sommes souvent envoyé des messages codés. C'était juste au cas où l'un d'eux tombait dans de mauvaises mains. Mais l'un de nos codes était que si le message commençait avec une consone, celui-ci disait la vérité inversée.

-Que... comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

-Ne me dites pas que vous en doutez ?

Pour Mycroft, il était évident que son frère n'avait pas mentit. Il le connaissait si bien qu'il était convaincu de son innocence.

-Bien, docteur Watson, il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Si quoi que ce soit vous revient, appelez-moi ou envoyer un texto à mon assistante.

Mycroft se leva, dit une dernière fois au revoir au docteur et sortit de l'appartement.

John resta assis dans le fauteuil. Ce que Mycroft venait de lui confirmer était une excellente chose. Même si l'innocence de Sherlock amenait de nouvelles questions, c'était une merveilleuse nouvelle. Grâce à cela, John le sentait : il pouvait recommencer à avancer. Il continuerait de mener son enquête mais au moins, il le ferait avec son optimisme fraîchement de retour.


	9. La positivité amène les questions

_Résumé : Depuis que Mycroft est venu lui rendre visite, John va beaucoup mieux. Il reprend pied mais Le docteur n'est pas au bout de ses découvertes._

_NdlA : Merci à Love NCIS – Sherlock __BBC (Encore un grand merci ^.^), The Ice Cat (comme toujours__) et MiaWatson (à qui j'envois un grand merci, au regret de ne pouvoir lui dire plus personnellement) ! A ceux qui se poserait la question, je réponds toujours aux revieuws que l'on laisse mais i__l n'y a aucune preuve de ça car je préfère répondre par MP, ça fait plus personnel. ^.^_

_Ensuite, voici un merci adressé à vous – et à toi plus précisément- car ce chapitre un peu en avance est pour fêter les 1000 vues (un autre sortira en fin de semaine - dimanche). Quel plaisir de voir ça en se levant le matin donc, pour cette joie : UN GROS MEGA MERCI A TOI !_

_Je voulais aussi profiter de ce chapitre pour vous informer de la suite car Sherlock se fait désirer XD A mon grand regret, il n'arrivera pas avant le chapitre quatorze… Pas frapper ! Disons que la fiction va se dérouler en deux parties : la première que vous connaissez déjà (qui est principalement axée sur John) et la seconde qui retranscrira, en mieux évidement (modestie est un mot que je ne connais pas), « La maison vide » de Sir Arthur. Cette version sera sans doute fort différente de la version papier ou même de celle qui sortira au début de la saison 3. N'est-ce pas fantastique ? La diversité de l'imagination XD. Bon, je m'égare. Je crois avoir dit un peu tout ce que j'avais en tête. Je vous laisse au chapitre avant de vous ennuyer avec mes longues phrases inutiles. _

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

Depuis la visite de Mycroft, John allait mieux. À son grand étonnement, encore plus que la perte de son ami, c'était la culpabilité qui avait rongé John ces dernières semaines. La conversation que le docteur avait eue avec Mycroft l'avait rendu plus clair : il avait retrouvé la force d'aller de l'avant. John s'était repris en main en s'imposant quelques règles de vie. Il devait avoir trois repas par jour, dormir suffisamment -les nuits blanches à se morfondre, c'était fini- et pourquoi ne pas se ré intéresser aux enquêtes policières. Il se tiendrait juste informé du reste du monde, sans enquêter. John avait pris une autre décision importante: il resterait au 221b Baker Street. Il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où il voulait résider. Madame Hudson se réjouissait de le voir rester. La dernière chose qu'il avait décidé était qu'il voulait savoir. Si la mystérieuse visiteuse avait quoi que ce soit en rapport avec Sherlock, il voulait être sûr d'être là lorsqu'elle reviendrait. Il serait là.

Parallèlement, il avait repris leur blog en main. Malgré le tapage que la presse avait fait, les gens continuaient de laisser des messages. John s'était mis en tête de leurs répondre pour ne pas qu'ils continuent à attendre en vain. Après le ré-emménagement, ça lui occuperait l'esprit pour un bon moment. Surtout que certaines demandes demandaient un réel talent d'écriture pour ne pas être sarcastique ou cynique.

* * *

Enfin. John avait finit de réinstaller ses affaires. Il ne possédait pas grand chose. C'était probablement du à son service militaire. Malgré cela, le docteur aimait avoir un certain confort. En redescendant les escaliers, John passa devant la chambre de Sherlock. Il s'arrêta et poussa la porte. Elle était exactement comme il l'avait laissée. John entra et s'assit sur le lit. Le matelas était ferme, peu utilisé. Le docteur inspira profondément. Il faisait clair, la chambre était lumineuse et ensoleillée. Cela faisait du bien d'enfin se sentir serein. John se coucha. Il était droit comme un I, les mains jointes sur son ventre. Il regardait le plafond. Tout était... bien. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'inconfortable dans oreiller sur lequel il avait posé sa tête. Ça ressemblait à une boite de 10 centimètres sur 5 environ. John saisit le gros coussin et y plongea la main. Il en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Sherlock lui avait pourtant promis d'arrêter.

Cette découverte n'empêcha pas le docteur de continuer la journée comme il l'avait prévue : retourner sur la tombe du détective. Comme la journée était ensoleillée et qu'il avait retrouvé sa sérénité, c'était le moment idéal pour cette visite: la première en trois semaines. Contrairement à la dernière fois, John trouva le cimetière paisible avec la tombe en marbre noir, sous le chêne. C'était Mycroft qui l'avait choisie. Et ce choix était judicieux: la stèle représentait parfaitement le détective, enfin, d'une certaine façon. La pierre était de la même couleur que ses éternels costumes. Elle était positionnée un peu à part, en marge du reste du cimetière. Comme si elle regardait les autres de loin. L'écriture, blanche, terne et classique tranchait sur la pierre polie. Comme lorsque ses cheveux tombaient sur son front pâle. Et elle était droite, fière, un peu seule aussi. Mais rien, pas même les feuilles qui s'étaient posées sur elle, ne venait ternir son éclat sous les rayons du soleil.

John retira les feuilles, nettoya les mauvaises herbes qui poussaient aux pieds de la stèle Et il posa juste devant, à défaut d'avoir apporté des fleurs, le paquet trouvé dans la chambre du détective. John ouvrit la petite boîte et y prit le briquet qui s'y trouvait - Sherlock n'avait jamais perdu ses anciennes habitudes. Il le sortit et alluma l'une des cigarettes et la planta dans la terre meuble.

-Au moins, ça ne peut plus te faire de mal maintenant.

Lorsque John remit le briquet dans la boîte, il remarqua un papier blanc coincé sous le couvercle. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. C'était un code: une longue suite de chiffres. John n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Pourquoi donc Sherlock le lui avait-il caché alors qu'à son habitude, il se dépêchait de tout lui dire? Il y avait quelque chose d'important derrière ces chiffres. C'était évident et John le savait.

63567054630415690780846627


	10. La solution

_Résumé : John a trouvé un code dans le paquet de cigarettes de Sherlock. Malheureusement, pour le docteur, ce n'est qu'une suite de chiffres dénuée de sens._

_NdlA : Merci à MiaWatson, The Ice Cat et nikitta68 pour leur revieuw ! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, ça fait toujours incroyablement plaisir._

_Pour le code, j'ai demandé à la personne la plus intelligente que je connaissais et elle m'a dit : « fait un truc phonétique avec des correspondances chiffres et lettres » Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi. Ce code n'est donc pas à la hauteur du grand esprit de Sherlock. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour ça ^^_

_Un chapitre bonus accompagne celui-ci. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez: s/9147687/1/Il-ne-reviendrait-pas-bonus_

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

63567054630415690780846627

John était assit dans son fauteuil au salon et regardait le code avec désespoir. Pourquoi Sherlock avait-il écrit cette suite de nombres ? Avait-il quelque chose à cacher ? Non. L'écrire était un risque. Quelqu'un aurait pu tomber dessus et le garder dans son immense mémoire aurait été plus sûr. À moins qu'il n'ait voulu que John le trouve. Mais alors, pourquoi l'avoir caché avec ses cigarettes ? Car, dans d'autres circonstances, John aurait été en colère contre lui. Non. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Et puis, c'était Sherlock. Il devait un avoir une raison cachée. Si le détective n'avait pas été un psychopathe de génie dénué de toutes émotions, John aurait pu penser à un secret que l'on aurait voulu cacher, comme un enfant qui cache un jouet ou un bonbon. Mais Sherlock n'était pas un enfant. Attendez, si, il l'était : un véritable gamin mal élevé qui râlait pour un rien et qui était aussi égoïste que cynique, sans oublier son besoin constant de prouver sa brillante intelligence. D'autant plus qu'il l'avait caché au même endroit que ses précieuses cigarettes. Ce n'était pas rien. Définitivement, ce code devait avait une importance primordiale pour lui.

John avait tout essayé. Ça ne correspondait pas aux lettres de l'alphabet. Ce n'était ni un mot ni un numéro de téléphone. Qu'il soit lu à l'endroit, à l'envers, devant un miroir ou à haute voix, ça ne changeait rien. Ce n'était qu'une foutue liste de nombre qui ne menait à rien ! Peut-être pouvait-il appeler Mycroft. Il trouverait assurément en quelques secondes, comme Sherlock aurait pu le faire. Enfin presque, lui ne le traiterait pas d'idiot en prétextant que c'était évident. Et puis non, si il y avait une signification, John allait la trouver. Il le savait.

-Docteur Watson ?

Madame Hudson venait de frapper à la porte d'entrée. John qui regardait le code comme si il pouvait le faire brûler par la pensée se leva d'un bon.

-Bonjour, madame Hudson. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Mademoiselle Molly est en bas. Je crois qu'elle veut vous parler.

John descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il trouva la jeune femme debout au milieu du couloir. Il tenait toujours le code à la main mais ça ne faisait rien. Il l'accueillit avec son sourire fraichement retrouvé.

-Docteur Watson !

-Molly ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, je... Je suis venue m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Je n'aurais pas du vo...

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne vous en veux pas.

-Mais vous êtes en deuil. J'aurais du vous laisser le temps, sans vous brusquer. Je suis désolée.

-Molly, c'est ok. Il fallait que je me reprenne en main. Vous aviez raison.

-Non ! Je suis désolée !

La jeune docteur avait élevé le ton. Elle était troublée. Quelque chose la bouleversait.

-Dites-moi. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le John en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non... Enfin, je...

John la fixa en penchant légèrement la tête. Molly n'osait le regarder dans les yeux et se tordait les mains.

-John, je...

Molly resta immobile, comme bloquée, lorsque son regard avait enfin rencontré celui du docteur. Ses yeux avaient l'air si triste, si coupable.

-Ce n'est rien, docteur Watson. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

Et elle sortit de la maison. Madame Hudson qui était restée en retrait s'approcha de John. Comme lui, elle regardait l'endroit que Molly venait de quitter. Tous deux étaient sans mot. La doctoresse qui était toujours timide et maladroite était devenue un tourbillon d'hésitation et de remord.

-Pauvre enfant. Elle doit avoir beaucoup d'idées dans la tête pour être bouleversée à ce point. Ça me rappelle la fois où Sherlock l'avait embarrassée lors du réveillon. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être impoli quelques fois.

-C'est vrai qu'il pouvait l'être mais ça ne diminuait pas son génie.

-Malgré tout, cette fois là, il s'était excusé. Et puis, sa sonnerie de portable. Franchement, qu'avait-il dans la tête ?

-C'est vrai que son téléphone était... Hé mais attendez, c'est ça.

-Qu'y a-t-il, docteur Watson ?

-Ce serait si simple ? Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. C'est merveilleux, madame Hudson.

John doutait que ça soit si facile. C'était le code de Sherlock. Il y avait sûrement un piège. Mais le docteur était si content d'avoir enfin une piste à exploiter qu'il embrassa sa logeuse et remonta à l'appartement.

John saisit son téléphone, de quoi écrire et s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Et si chaque chiffre correspondait à une lettre sur le clavier téléphonique ! Et John se mit à écrire chaque signification possible et commença à résoudre le mystère.

62567054630415690780846627

majmp jgmd pt tgmmap

major jime h-amz st timobs

...

Major Line 41569 St Thomas


	11. L'inconnue de Major Line

_Résumé : Enfin, John a déchiffré le code : c'est une adresse. Le médecin décide de s'y rendre sans savoir sur quoi ou sur qui il va tomber._

_NdlA : Merci à Naelor-Alexya, The Ice Cat, MiaWatson, nikitta68 et love NCIS – Sherlock BBc pour leur revieuw ! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, que ce soit des avis ou des critiques, je prends._

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

Il était quatorze heure de l'après midi. Le bus qui allait conduire John jusqu'à Saint Thomas venait d'arriver. C'était un voyage de deux heures mais cela n'avait jamais dérangé le docteur de devoir attendre. Surtout avec ce qui l'attendait au bout du voyage : la maison dont Sherlock lui avait caché l'existence. Grâce à Google Map, John s'était déjà fait une idée de la façade à chercher et du quartier. Le 41569 Major Line était une grande maison qui donnait sur une rue semblable à celle des quartiers résidentiels américains : verts, conviviale et aéré.

Durant le voyage, John ne fit pas attention au paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre du bus. Non, le docteur réfléchissait. Cette visite allait probablement lui apporter des réponses et sûrement des choses auxquelles le docteur n'avait pas pensé. Il faut se l'avouer, Sherlock lui avait déjà caché l'existence de cette maison, qui semblait pourtant si importante pour lui. Qui sait ce qu'il lui avait caché d'autre ? Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qui allait ébranler le docteur. En réalité, cette part de secret prouvait à John qu'il restait des choses à découvrir à propos de son ami. Et selon ce qu'il trouverait à la maison, il saurait où chercher en suite.

Malgré son enthousiasme, John fut heureux d'arriver à la fin du voyage en bus où les sièges, quelle que soit la position, étaient devenus inconfortables. Pour rejoindre Major Line, le docteur devait encore marcher un quart d'heure. Il en profita pour se dégourdir les jambes mais aussi le familiariser avec le quartier. Si il devait partir subitement ou même juste revenir de nuit, le docteur devait pouvoir retrouver son chemin sans problème. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue en question, John remarqua qu'elle était exactement comme il s'y attendait mais complètement vide : pas d'enfants qui jouent ou de personne promenant leur chien. Cela donnait une ambiance pour le moins glauque et inanimée. Lorsque John arriva devant la maison, il s'arrêta devant celle-ci pour la détailler : il y avait deux étages avec un grenier, un garage et l'on pouvait apercevoir un jardin à l'arrière de la propriété. Même si celui-ci manquait d'entretien, la maison était propre et ne semblait pas à l'abandon : quelqu'un devait obligatoirement y vivre.

John prit une longue inspiration et alla sonner à la porte. Le docteur attendit mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il sonna à nouveau mais sans grands espoirs. Déjà, le docteur commençait à faire le tour de la propriété et la chance lui sourit : un coulissant vitré qui donnait d'un côté sur le salon et de l'autre sur le jardin était entre-ouvert de quelques centimètres. C'était peu mais suffisant pour qu'il puisse y passer la main et ainsi le déverrouiller. L'intérieur de la maison était plus petit qu'il ne l'avait pensé : le salon communiquait avec la salle à manger et la cuisine. La bâtisse avait été réaménagée récemment car on pouvait voir les marques de tableaux sur le papier jaunit du mur. Globalement, le mobilier était spartiate : il n'y avait que le strict minimum. Malgré ça, il avait été choisit avec gout ce qui donnait au foyer un certain style. John vérifia le frigo : bien que presque vide, il contenait des denrées périssables : nouvelle preuve de l'habitation de la maison. Il y avait aussi les cadavres d'un petit déjeuné et d'un dîné sur le plan de travail. John fouilla quelques peu : à part quelques livres et de la musique classique, il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu indiquer au docteur l'identité du résident de la maison.

Le docteur décida de monter à l'étage, espérant pouvoir en apprendre plus. Le hall et la cage d'escalier était aussi dépouillé que le rez-de-chaussée. John ouvrit la première porte qui s'ouvrait devant lui et il eut le souffle coupé : une chambre luxueuse se dressait devant lui. Le lit était couvert de draps de soies et d'une couverture rouge à l'aspect pelucheux. L'intégralité du sol était recouverte d'un tapis fin mais moelleux. Les murs quant à eux avaient été peints d'une façon bien étrange où le rose pâle et le vert pastelle s'entrelaçaient. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus : c'était une femme qui vivait ici. Les produits de beautés sur la coiffeuse et la garde-robe féminine en témoignaient. John remarqua au passage que la nuit était tombée. Il décida de sortir de la chambre pour aller voir les autres pièces. Un sentiment de précipitation s'imprégnait peu à peu en lui : son instinct lui disait que la résidente n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Et celui-ci avait raison : à peine avait-il fermé la porte de la chambre rose qu'il entendit la serrure de la porte d'entrée se déverrouiller. Le docteur se précipita dans les escaliers. La femme qui venait d'entrer se précipita à l'extérieur de la maison, laissant tomber son sac de courses sur le calage du hall. John s'élança à sa poursuite : si près du but, il ne pouvait pas la laisser filer.

-Arrêtez-vous ! Stop !

John courrait en criant à s'époumoner mais la femme continuait à tracer. D'autant plus qu'elle avait de longues jambes. Un peu comme lorsque Sherlock l'emmenait dans des courses poursuites effrénées. Durant celles-ci, le docteur ne voyait jamais que le dos de son ami. C'était ainsi : Sherlock s'était toujours trouvé devant lui et John n'avait jamais pu le rattraper. Le rappel de ces souvenirs firent remonter à la surface tout le ressenti qu'il avait pu accumuler durant ces dernières semaines. John voulait savoir : il devait savoir.

-Sherlock !

Comme un ultime cri du cœur, John se mit à crier le nom de son ami. Comme si c'était après celui-là même qu'il courait.

La femme qui avait couru tout le long les avait amenés dans la cours d'une école primaire. Après avoir essayé d'ouvrir l'une des portes, sans succès, elle s'arrêta, prise au piège. John augmenta ses foulées pour la rejoindre. Il allait enfin savoir qui il poursuivait, qui avait réussit à trouver grâce aux yeux de Sherlock au point de devenir son secret. La nuit était épaisse : le docteur devait plisser les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de la mystérieuse inconnue. Ce fut un choc pour John : il comprenait maintenant la raison de tous ces secrets. Il comprenait pourquoi Sherlock ne lui en avait pas parlé.

-C'était donc ça... Laissa-t-il échapper. Vous êtes...

John reprit son souffle. Il y avait cru, même Mycroft s'y était laissé prendre. Le docteur avait été persuadé de l'avoir déjà rencontrée. Mais comment penser à quelqu'un lorsque celle-ci est présumée morte. Elle n'était autre que :

-Irène Adler.


	12. Le temps des réponces

_Résumé : La mystérieuse inconnue n'est autre qu'Irène Adler. Qui aurait pu s'en douter excepté The Ice Cat ? Après cette découverte pour le moins déconcertante, le temps des explications est venu._

_NdlA : Enfin la fin de la première partie de cette fiction. À partir de la semaine prochaine, c'est le début de l'adaptation de « la maison vide » de Sir Arthur. Un grand merci à tous, et principalement à toi, pour avoir suivi cette fiction jusqu'ici._

_Merci à The Ice Cat, nikitta68 et MiaWatson pour leur revieuw ?! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, avis, suggestions : je prends._

_Un chapitre Bonus accompagne celui-ci. C'est la suite de ce chapitre. Vous le trouverez ici :_ _ s/9147687/1/Il-ne-reviendrait-pas-bonus_

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

-Du thé ?

John regardait Irène Adler poser devant lui une tasse de thé chaud. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Tout ça lui semblait tellement irréel mais aussi tellement bouleversant. A peine une demi-heure plus tôt, le docteur la croyait morte. Cette découverte lui apportait quelques précisions. La première était qu'il comprenait à présent pourquoi Sherlock ne lui en avait pas parlé. Était-ce par précaution ou pas possessivité ? Seul le grand détective aurait pu répondre à cette question. La seconde chose était que si son ami lui avait caché la survie d'Irène, peut-être s'était-il permis de lui dire certaine chose qu'il devait ignorer. C'était une chance pour le docteur. Il fallait saisir l'occasion d'en apprendre le plus possible car certaines informations pouvaient avoir un rapport avec la mort de son ami.

-Surpris ?

-John releva la tête. Oui, elle venait de la surprendre. John aurait aimé mener la conversation et dans ce genre de cas, parler en premier était avantageux. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas.

-Oui. Sherlock ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait réussit à vous sauver.

-Dans son propre bien j'imagine car vous n'auriez jamais pu mentir à qui que ce soit sur ce sujet. Vous êtes tellement expressif... Enfin, il savait que vous le découvriez tôt ou tard. Il m'a prévenue juste à temps semble-t-il. Vous le cherchez, n'est-ce pas docteur Watson ?

-Non, je … Sherlock est mort.

John plissa les yeux. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Dans ce cas, que faites-vous ici, si ce n'est pour savoir où chercher ?

-Décidément.

Le docteur se tut et s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil où il avait pris place. Irène savait mener son monde et surtout, les emmener là où elle voulait qu'ils aillent : elle avait si bien réussit avec le détective. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

-C'est exacte : c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Vu que vous le savez, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez partager ?

-Non.

Irène le regarda par dessus sa tasse de thé, comme si ce simple mot était juste destiné à provoquer le docteur. Et cela marcha car il s'exclama en haussant le ton :

-Ne commencez pas à jouer avec mes pieds ! Si vous savez quelque chose, dites-le, qu'on en finisse.

John la regarda avec fureur. Dès sa première rencontre avec « la femme », il avait eu du mal à la supporter. Soit à cause de sa main mise sur Sherlock ou de cette confiance sous-jacente d'arrogance qu'elle affichait.

-Non car vous n'avez rien à dire ou non car vous ne voulez rien dire ? Reprit-il plus calmement.

-Enfin une bonne question, Docteur Watson. Avant que je vous réponde, dites moi une chose. Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? Est-ce à cause de cette culpabilité que vous affichez lorsque vous parlez de lui ou est-ce simplement parce qu'il vous manque ? Lui répliqua-t-elle avec espièglerie dans la voix.

-Qu'il me manque ou que je me sente coupable, ça ne vous regarderait pas. Et puis arrêtez ces sortes d'interrogations déguisée et dites-moi où vous voulez en venir. C'est éreintant de devoir analyser vos questions.

Les deux se confrontèrent du regard. Cette dernière question n'était qu'une mise à l'épreuve pour le coincer et ainsi le mener sur un chemin glissant. John avait l'affreuse sensation qu'elle faisait tout pour lui faire perdre du temps en évitant de lui répondre. Mieux valait changer de sujet, de trouver une approche plus pacifique.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venue à l'appartement ?

Irène se pencha vers l'avant pour poser sa tasse de thé sur la table du salon. Elle se rassit en croisant les bras, défiante. Elle savait ce qu'il essayait d'éviter mais elle répondit :

-J'y suis allée car il me manquait. J'ose l'avouer, contrairement à vous.

-Et qu'avez-vous été faire dans sa chambre ?

-Vous manquez d'imagination, docteur Watson. Allons, réfléchissez.

-Je vous le redemande : qu'avez-vous été y faire ? Qui est votre partenaire ? Pourquoi être revenu, que ce soit lui ou vous ?

Irène le regarda dans les yeux sans répondre. John se maudit intérieurement. Ses questions ressemblaient à celles d'un interrogatoire. Et « la femme » n'avait pas aimé ça. C'était une réaction normale pour quelqu'un qui aime tout contrôler et mener à la baguette.

-Très bien ne me dites pas. Il se fait tard et cette conversation ne nous mène nulle part. Je vais vous laisser mais j'aimerais juste que vous me disiez une dernière chose, dit-il en se levant du fauteuil. Savez-vous quelque chose sur la mort de Sherlock ? Vous a-t-il laissé un message avant de sauter ?

-Il ne vous a pas dit ?

Sa réponse avait plus sonné comme une affirmation qu'une question aux oreilles de John. Il la dévisagea avec interrogation mais aussi avec victoire : il allait enfin avoir une réponse à l'un de ses questions.

-Il vous a laissé sans réponse depuis tout ce temps.

Irène baissa les yeux. Cette sorte de confiance qu'elle avait affichée durant toute la conversation s'était soudainement évaporée. John le remarqua mais resta pendu aux lèves de la femme.

-Ne pensez-vous pas... dit-elle en baissant le ton, que c'était pour vous, docteur Watson ? Si c'est pour vous protéger, Sherlock est prêt à n'importe quoi. Il irait même jusqu'à mettre sa vie en danger pour vous. Encore maintenant, il vous protège toujours en ignorant votre appel.

-Sherlock aurait donc fait ça pour me protéger ?

Irène ne répondit pas mais lorsque le docteur croisa son regard, il y lut un sentiment étrange. Il y vit de la compréhension, mais aussi une sorte de compassion. Comme lorsque Molly lui parlait de Sherlock quelques fois. Elles savaient toutes les deux quelque chose qu'elles ne pouvaient dire au docteur. Cette impression ne dura que quelques secondes. John était maintenant à dix-milles lieux de là : il se savait dans la bonne voie. Si il y avait vraiment eu danger, Sherlock aurait pu l'avertir au lieu de lui dire un mensonge. Et si tout s'était joué à ce moment là ? Oui, c'était évident : cet instant était la clé. Tout c'était joué à ce moment là. John allait devoir faire de nouvelles recherches Si c'était Moriarty qui avait mit ce plan en place, il y avait peut-être des traces. Et John était déterminé à les trouver.

-Merci pour ça. Je vais y aller. Je peux encore attraper l'express jusqu'à Londres.

Irène le regarda se lever en arborant une certaine expression de satisfaction, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de John. Elle devait sûrement se réjouir qu'il ait un nouveau but à poursuivre qu'elle. C'est vrai qu'il avait quand même pénétré par infraction dans la maison, ce n'était pas spécialement rassurant pour une femme qui vit seule, même si celle-ci peut se défendre. Irène se leva pour le reconduire jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Juste avant de refermer celle-ci, elle interpella le docteur.

-Les réponses vont venir, docteur Watson. Ayez juste un peu plus de patience. Quand le temps sera venu, je suis sûre que les réponses viendront d'elles-mêmes.

À nouveau, elle avait dit ces phrases avec une sorte de compréhension particulière qui fit froncer les sourcils au docteur. Elle referma la porte avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas car comme elle l'avait dit, il avait le temps d'analyser sa réponse et les solutions se montreraient au fur et à mesure. Sa priorité était maintenant de découvrir ce danger, cette pression qui avait poussé Sherlock à le protéger au péril de sa vie. La vérité, elle, n'attendrait pas.


	13. L'affaire Ronald Adair

_Résumé : Irène Adler a laissé entendre à John qu'il serait encore en danger. Cela cache-t-il encore autre chose ? John se ré-intéresse dans à certaines enquêtes policières. L'une d'entre elles l'intéresse plus que les autres : le meutre de Ronald Adair..._

_NdlA : Merci à The Ice Cat, love NCIS – Sherlock BBC, Naelor-Alexya, MiaWatson, nikitta68 et And Just Like That ! __N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, avis, critiques, conseils : je prends._

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

John avait cherché dans la passé : Moriarty, sherlock, le toit et le danger. Mais rien de significatif n'était ressortit de son enquête car toutes ses recherches le menaient à Molly. Et si elle savait quelque chose, elle avait décidé de l'emporter dans la tombe. Il avait même décidé de retourner chez Irène mais lorsqu'il était arrivé devant la maison, un panneau « à vendre » se dressait fièrement devant celle-ci. En dernier recourt, le docteur avait appelé Mycroft mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse de sa part. C'était à croire que chacun s'était mis d'accord pour l'ignorer au mauvais moment. Alors qu'il touchait enfin au but, toutes ses investigations s'étaient retrouvées entravées par un manque de support et de moyen. Que pouvait-il faire, lui, un simple docteur. C'était la première fois que cela entravait ses recherches. Après s'être rendu compte qu'il ne savait plus avancer, John avait, sûrement inconsciemment, appliqué les conseilles d'Irène Adler : il s'était mis à attendre. À attendre que les choses se tassent un peu, qu'elles avancent d'elles-mêmes, que le temps fasse les chosent, tout simplement.

Au court des trois semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis sa visite chez Irène Adler, John avait travaillé à l'hôpital plus que nécessaire et avait occupé son temps libre en résolvant des énigmes policières. Il s'était plu à appliquer les méthodes de Sherlock qui se soldaient toujours d'une réussite parfaite. Retravailler ainsi avec un esprit critique en s'imaginant par moment les actes ou les réflexions de son ami lui apportait un peu de proximité posthume avec lui. Sa peine commençait à s'atténuer mais John regrettait de n'avoir personne d'aussi proche que le détective dans sa vie. Il avait passé du temps avec madame Hudson et était sortit avec quelques connaissances féminines mais il n'y avait eut aucunes suites. Durant ces trois semaines, John avait eu quelques instants où il avait réussit à décrocher ses pensées de la mémoire du détective. Seulement quelques moments qui lui prouvaient qu'il avançait dans son deuil. Une idée s'insinuait dans son esprit alors que ses recherches étaient stoppées : « et si j'arrêtais ». La première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé à penser de cette façon, le docteur s'était dégoutté. Comment avait-il osé penser ça ? Mais plus il attendait, et plus John voyait cette idée grandir dans un coin reclus de son esprit. L'écoulement du temps était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Il était encore jeune et avait toute la vie devant lui. Il n'était pas trop tard : avoir son propre cabinet, se marier, avoir des enfants, … Cette idée, cette simple phrase, influençait ses actes : et si il arrêterait de chercher, de _le_ chercher.

Un matin, quand John alluma la télévision, la une du journal parlait de Ronald Adair, le jeune héritier d'une multinationale basée en Australie et qui cumulait les succursales en Asie. Tout de suite, l'esprit de John s'était mis en marche : si Sherlock avait été là, il se serait intéressé à cette histoire. Le premier point qui aurait attiré le regard du détective aurait été les circonstances pour le moins étranges de la mort du jeune homme. Plusieurs soirs par semaine, Ronald allait jouer aux cartes avec des amis dans des cercles de jeu. D'après ses compagnon, il était un joueur prudent qui gagnait souvent et qui, si pas, ne perdait jamais trop. Le jeune homme était rentré chez luiet s'était emfermé dans sa chambre. Mais celui-ci avait réussit à se faire abattre. Les experts étaient formels : aucun tireur n'aurait plus réussir cet « exploit » du toit d'une maison avoisinante -à moins que celui-ci ait été doté d'une arme d'un nouveau genre et d'un talent encore non reconnu. La mort du jeune Ader était donc qualifiée de « meurtre en chambre close ». John pensa en souriant que cela ferait bien comme titre sur un article de son blog.

En fin de journée, John décida de revenir de l'hôpital à pied et profita ainsi de sa ballade pour passer par Park Lane et ainsi avoir un aperçu de la maison. John se posta parmi les badauds qui regardaient vers la fenêtre de la victime. John frissonna : l'hiver était à la porte de Londres. Si les températures continuaient à descendre, personne ne serait surpris de voir les premiers flocons de neige. Tout en pensant au temps, le docteur échafaudait, supprimait, des hypothèses. Lorsqu'il fut convaincu qu'attendre là, à écouter les murmures et à regarder les hauts murs de la maison, John décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Les jours se raccourcissaient. Il ferait nuit lorsqu'il rentrerait à l'appartement. Au moment où John se détourna de la bâtisse, il aperçut un homme de haute taille aux cheveux sombres qui portait un long manteau noir qui montait dans un taxi. Lorsque le dit homme regarda vers lui, John eut un haut le cœur. Il ressemblait tellement au détective : le même regard, le même genre de visage. Mais cette fois, John ne courut pas après le « fantôme » de son ami. Oui, John avait réussit à s'en persuader : toutes les fois où il avait vu son ami marchant dans les rues de Londres, dans son hôpital, ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était que son esprit qui continuait de chercher après le détective, rien de plus. Suite à cela, l'idée de prendre un taxi lui traversa l'esprit mais le docteur décida de marcher. Cela lui aérerait l'esprit et visiblement, il en avait besoin. C'est ainsi que commença sa marche jusqu'à l'appartement. Il ne lui restait qu'une demi-douzaine de rues à parcourir lorsque son téléphone sonna. Le nom de Madame Hudson clignotait. Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir ? Le docteur décrocha. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre quelques mots entre coupés de sanglots, d'entendre une voix grave et déjà, l'appel était coupé.

Les mots qu'il avait entendus de la bouche de sa logeuse le firent se mettre à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il avait sentit tellement de choses dans sa voix. Il devait se dépêcher. Les mots en larme qu'il avait entendus étaient : « Docteur Watson... Oh, c'est impossible. Il est rev... »


	14. Sauvons madame Hudson

_Résumé : Retour de John à l'appartement. Mais un étrange personnage l'y attend._

_NdlA : Merci The Ice Cat, nikitta68, MiaWatson et And just like that pour leur revieuw ! __N'hésitez pas à __m'en laisser. Conseils, avis, critiques : je prends._

_Pour ceux qui trouveront la fin un peu courte, un chapitre bonus était prévu pour ce vendredi mais le chapitre s'est perdu tout seul. Donc, il viendra un peu plus tard de lui même… ( -[]) Probablement vendredi prochain ou dans le courent de la semaine._

_PS: * chuchotement* Le bonus est revenu. Mais Shuut, si on parle trpo fort, il pourrait s'enfuir à nouveau. Mais si tu as assez de courage pour jouer au roi du silence avec lui, tu le trouveras ici: s/9147687/4/Il-ne-reviendrait-pas-bonus_

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

Madame Hudson était en danger. John l'avait entendu dans sa voix : elle pleurait. Le docteur courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait au fil des rues, au fil des passages piétons et des feux de signalisations. Il voyait la vie de sa logeuse défiler aussi vite que le paysage qu'il se dépêchait de parcourir. Que se passait-il au 221b Backer Street ? Qu'avait-il entendu déjà ? « C'est impossible Il est rev... » Oui, c'était ça. Mais qui était revenu ? Non, ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui importait vraiment au moment où le docteur s'époumonait à courir était qu'elle pouvait être en danger. Après avoir pensé ces mots, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Irène Adler lui revint en mémoire. Et si le danger n'avait pas été porté que sur lui. Et si toutes les personnes proches de Sherlock avait été mises en danger par Moriaty, Cela pouvait inclure Madame Hudson autant que lui. Elle avait peut-être même rencontré son agresseur une première fois. Oui, c'était évident : madame Hudson était tout aussi menacée que lui dans cette histoire.

Même si John donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se dépêcher, il avait l'impression qu'il allait trop lentement. Cela lui donnait le mauvais pressentiment qu'il allait arriver trop tard. Qu'au moment même où passerait la porte de la maison, il serait trop tard pour tout changer. Ce sentiment étrange lui rappelait avec dégoût ce qu'il avait ressentit lors de sa conversation avec Sherlock. Celle-ci même qu'ils avaient eu avant que le détective ne saute. John ne devait pas laisser une nouvelle tragédie se produire. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser madame Hudson mourir. Même si cela ne changerait pas grand chose, il devait la sauver à la place de Sherlock. Et ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il allait récupérer sa faute. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il allait sauver son ami.

Comme si la course n'était pas assez éprouvante, la nuit s'était mise à tomber. C'était l'une de ces soirées d'hiver où les lampadaires n'illuminent plus assez les trottoirs. Comment les ombres pouvaient-elles à ce point déformer les distances ? John courait maintenant depuis plus de dix minutes. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds. À chaque inspiration, il sentait ses poumons s'enflammer. À chaque nouveau coin de rue, il espérait voir le 221b Backer Street apparaître devant lui. Mais celui-ci ne venait pas et plus il avançait plus le docteur se perdait son optimisme. Arriverait-il à l'appartement sans tourner de l'œil en chemin ?

Lorsque le docteur arriva enfin devant le perron tant espéré, il ne se sentait plus capable de faire un pas supplémentaire. Il prit une longue inspiration alors qu'il sortait sa clé et qu'il l'entrait dans la serrure. Et étrangement, la vision d'une madame Hudson en danger se substitua à un souvenir. John se rappela de la situation pour le moins semblable dans laquelle il se trouvait quelques semaines plus tôt. À ce moment là, il ne s'était pas pressé pour ouvrir la porte. C'était même le contraire. À cet instant, John redoutait tout autant ce qu'il allait trouver derrière la porte mais pas pour la même chose. Cette fois là, John avait eu peur de retrouver trop de souvenirs, trop de la présence de son ami.

John ouvrit la porte et se projeta littéralement dans le hall. Son premier réflexe fut d'aller voir si elle était dans son appartement au rez-de-chaussée mais celui-ci était tout simplement vide. L'inquiétude de John monta d'un cran supplémentaire car il avait trouvé la porte ouverte. La dernière possibilité était qu'elle se trouvait à l'appartement du dessus avec son agresseur. Mais que faisaient-ils là ? Étrangement, cet instant où il monta à l'étage lui parut lent, comme au ralentit. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et de différent que tout ce à quoi le docteur aurait pu s'attendre. John le sentait, il le savait. Si bien qu'en à peine quelques secondes, le docteur eut l'impression d'être passé du monde réel à celui du rêve. L'idée de s'être évanoui lui traversa même l'esprit. Là, debout dans le salon, occupé à feuilleter un livre que le docteur avait laissé traîner, se tenait Sherlock Holmes. John remarqua immédiatement que celui-ci avait les traits encore plus anguleux que d'habitude. Mais à quelle habitude était-il entrain de penser ? Sherlock était mort. Pourtant, son fantôme se tenait là, droit devant lui à le regarder. Son regard était si intense, si vrai si réel.

-Sherlock... ?

-John. Répondit-il naturellement avec la même voix forte et profonde qu'autrefois.

Sherlock était en vie.

Cette idée était si folle que le cerveau de celui-ci eut un court circuit. John sentit son corps se dérober sous lui. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir madame Hudson les yeux rouges mais le visage radieux sortir de la cuisine et voir Sherlock se précipiter vers lui. Et puis, ce fut le vide, le noir dans l'esprit du docteur. La dernière chose qui parvint à son cerveau fut d'entendre la voix de son ami l'appeler et de sentir la chaleur se ses bras le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Oui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant : Sherlock était de retour.


	15. Explication

_Résumé : Sherlock est en vie. C'est une nouvelle d'autant plus surprenante que bienvenue. John brûle cependant de savoir comment le détective à réussit pour s'en sortir._

_NdlA : Merci à Naelor-Alexya, nikitta68, The Ice Cat, MiaWatson (toujours un plaisir) et love NCIS – Sherlock BBC pour leur revieuw ! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser. Avis, conseils, critiques: je prends !_

_Le chapitre bonus qui accompagnait le chapitre de la semaine passée est arrivé : s/9147687/1/Il-ne-reviendrait-pas-bonus_

_En vue des prochaines semaines, j'ai compté, il reste six chapitres plus ou moins. Déjà quinze semaines ensemble, le temps passe vite. Comme je serais en examens à partir du six juin, il se peut qu'il y ait du retard mais je ferais de mon mieux pour rester dans les temps.^.^_

_Pour ceux qui trouveraient le verre d'eau cliché ou bizarre, dites vous juste que l'inspiration m'avait quittée à ce moment là XD (→ [])_

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

John reprenait peu à peu conscience. Il remarqua qu'il était couché dans le canapé du salon. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi là. Mais s'était-il seulement endormi ? Non. Le docteur se souvint de sa course effrénée. Madame Hudson l'avait appelé car elle était en danger. Et quand il était enfin arrivé, il était monté à l'étage. Et là, il avait vu Sherlock. John eut un rire jaune. Son esprit continuait de lui jouer des tours. Il allait prendre un douche, et après, tout irait mieux. Le docteur balança ses jambes sur le parquet et se leva, la tête lourde. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une masse noire roulée en boule dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. John s'approcha à pas lents pour découvrir, entre les cheveux et les bouts de tissus sombres, le visage pâle de son ami. John resta là, à le regarder. C'était tellement impossible. Il le détailla, se convainquant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Même dans cette position, on pouvait deviner que le détective avait perdu du poids. Ces quelques semaines ne lui avaient pas réussies, à lui non plus.

Mais le temps n'était pas à l'apitoiement mais à celui des réponses et des explications. Le détective ne semblait pas sur le point de se réveiller mais John ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. Lui tapoter l'épaule aurait été un moyen trop doux aux yeux du docteur qui après s'être laissé attendrir sentait maintenant une colère sourde monter en lui. Le docteur prit un verre à la cuisine qu'il remplit d'eau. Il savait que le détective lui en voudrait mais il s'en foutait. John comptait bien lui faire payer son silence. Le docteur alla vers son ressuscité et lui versa l'eau sur la tête en criant :

-SHERLOCK !

Le concerné se redressa d'un bon en s'apprêtant à calomnier celui ou celle qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil. Mais lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du docteur, ils s'attendrirent immédiatement même si son visage se tordit dans une grimace.

-John. Et si tu allais prendre une douche et ensuite, on parlera ?

-Quoi !? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire après tout ce temps ? Rien comme « Hey, je t'ai menti mais heureusement, je ne suis pas mort. » Ou encore « John, je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir inutilement mais j'en suis désolé. »

-Je ne suis pas mort. Bonne constatation, John.

-Hum !

Le docteur regarda le détective avec colère. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher. Mais il finit par soupirer en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de douche. Il y a mieux comme introduction.

-Tu sens le renfermé.

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sherlock et sa franchise était de retour. C'était vrai que sa course de la veille et sa « sieste passagère » dans le canapé ne lui avait pas réussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur était de retour avec les cheveux humides et des vêtements propres. Sherlock, lui, avait juste été prendre une serviette pour se sécher. Sinon, il n'avait pas bougé du salon. C'était comme si on ne lui avait pas donné la permission. Comme si il s'était trouvé dans la maison d'un autre. Bien sûr, il reconnaissait ses livres, son crâne, … mais tout avait un peu bougé en son absence ou plutôt évolué. C'était une étrange sensation. Le détective se sentait chez lui et en même temps, le sentiment de ne plus être exactement à sa place le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

La douche de John l'avait refroidit. Il savait que la conversation allait durer alors autant se mettre dans de bonnes conditions. John entreprit de réchauffer la théière laissée par madame Hudson. Sherlock se décida enfin à bouger et alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Il regarda avec attention John ouvrir la taque de cuisson et y poser le thé. Si le docteur savait quelle sorte d'expérience il avait déjà fait juste à l'endroit où il se tenait.

-John, que veux-tu savoir en premier lieu ?

John se retourna et pris une chaise à son tour.

-Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ?

-J'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

-Il y a des limites à la chance. J'ai pris ton pouls : ton cœur ne battait plus. Il y avait tellement de sang...

-En réalité, John, je n'ai pas vraiment sauté du toit.


	16. Explications V2

_Résumé : Comment ça: John n'avait pas sauté ?! C'était impossible._

_NdlA : Merci à love Sherlock BBc – NCIS, MiaWatson, nikitta68 et And just like that pour leur revieuw ! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser. Avis, critiques, conseils : je prends._

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

John était sans mot. Il regardait Sherlock comme le revenant qu'il était. Il l'avait pourtant vu sauter. Il avait vu son visage couvert de sang sur le trottoir. Il ne pouvait y avoir de doute à ce niveau : la personne dont il avait pris le pouls n'était autre que le détective.

-Je t'ai pourtant vu tomber.

-Car j'ai bien sauté.

-Hein ?! Mais tu viens de dire que... Arrête de tourner autour du pot explique-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Sherlock allait devoir faire attention à sa vie durant les jours à venir car même si John s'était calmé, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'avoir des envies de meurtre.

-J'ai eu l'aide de deux personnes, en réalité. Il y avait quelqu'un sur le toit avec moi et une en bas. Je n'ai pas sauté sans prendre de précautions. J'avais prévu qu'un scénario tel que celui-là puisse arriver. Mycroft se trouvait en haut avec moi. Il m'a aidé à mettre une sorte de câble de sécurité. J'ai donc sauté mais pas sans être sûr d'arriver vivant en bas. Tout ce que j'ai eu à faire c'est décrocher le câble pour qu'il puisse le remonter. Juste devant l'arrêt de bus, il y avait un camion loué pour l'occasion. Il y avait des dizaines de sacs à l'intérieur. Molly, comme tu devais t'en douter, m'a apporté son aide. Elle m'attendait au sol. Nous avons vidé l'un deux qui contenait un corps de la morgue. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas sentit de pouls. Nous avons évidement maquillé la scène. Cela n'a pris que quelques secondes. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Tout était prévu au détail près.

-Mais c'était ton visage, Sherlock. Il avait tes mains, tes yeux.

-J'ai fait appel à une tierce personne qui m'avait déjà aidé pour la mort d'Irène Adler. Nous avons créé une sorte de copie de moi-même. Comme pour elle, celle-ci était parfaite. Personne n'aurait pu faire la différence entre moi et cette copie.

-Et Mycroft et Molly savaient. Alors, pourquoi ton frère est-il venu il y a quelques semaines ? Sa visite m'avait semblée dénuée de sens mais maintenant que tu me dis qu'il savait, c'est encore plus étrange.

-Je lui ai demandé.

John fit une grimace qui se transforma en sourire. Sherlock avait changé, c'était évident. Mais sa « mort » l'avait-elle fragilisé à ce point ? Sherlock demandant une faveur à son frère. Le docteur regrettait de n'avoir été là pour voir ça.

-Il me devait une faveur par rapport à l'affaire Irène Adler. Et puis…

Sherlock regarda John droit dans les yeux. John y retrouva leurs grands moments de complicité. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire et c'était pour cela qu'il n'insisterait pas. Si le détective avait choisi de ne pas finir sa phrase, c'était parce qu'il savait que John avait compris. Ils n'avaient eu besoins que d'un regard, comme autre fois.

-Et c'est tout ? Il n'y a pas d'autres choses ? C'était si donc simple... dit John, pensif.

-Oui. Bien sûr, c'était un plan simple mais j'avais peu de temps pour tout prévoir.

-Alors, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit, hein ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir mis dans la confidence ?

-Il fallait que tu y croies. Si nous t'avions dit, jamais tu n'aurais pu faire croire que j'étais bien mort. Et ils n'y auraient pas cru.

-Qui n'y aurait pas cru ?

-Moriaty a toujours des valets fidèles, même après sa mort. Il fallait que tous me croient mort pour éviter qu'il y ait des représailles. Cela aurait été trop idiot d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

-Alors après ? Sais-tu combien j'ai souffert durant toutes ces semaines ?! Tu aurais pu venir me trouver après l'enterrement pour éviter toute cette culpabilité inutile.

-Je suis désolé, John.

Le docteur fut à nouveau sans mot. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Sherlock Holmes ne s'excusait jamais, ce n'était pas dans ses principes. Définitivement, il avait changé. Ce n'était pas que dans son apparence. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans son comportement, quelque chose d'autre. John n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il y avait quelque chose de différent.

-Bon, il est l'heure. Nous y allons ?

-Où ça ?

-Surprise. Mais nous sortons. Prend une veste chaude car nous risquons de devoir attendre quelque peu.

Déjà, Sherlock s'était levé. Il passa par sa chambre pour prendre des gants et une écharpe et attendit John à l'entrée de l'appartement. Celui-ci s'était dépêché d'aller prendre sa veste. Ce genre d'empressement ne lui était plus arrivé depuis qu'il avait arrêté de poursuivre tous ceux qui ressemblaient au détective. Le docteur ressentit à cet instant une sorte d'euphorie. C'était tellement bon d'avoir Sherlock de retour.

Le détective conduisit John à l'arrière du 221b. Il expliqua au docteur qu'il avait toujours connu ce passage mais qu'il n'avait eu besoin de l'utiliser que très récemment. À l'arrière de la maison se trouvait une petite porte de bois à laquelle John n'avait jamais prêté attention. Lorsque Sherlock l'ouvrit, une odeur d'humidité en sortit. Il faisait nuit et tout ce que le docteur pouvait distinguer était le début d'un couloir. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'installation électrique et ils n'avaient pas de lampes torches. Ils allaient donc devoir se déplacer à l'aveuglette. Le docteur ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Mais quand il vit Sherlock, bien droit dans l'entrée lui tendre la main, John n'eut plus aucun doute. Il savait que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de saisir cette nouvelle aventure qui s'offrait à lui.


	17. La maison Camden

_Résumé : Les deux comparses sont de retour dans l'aventure qui les amène dans une maison vide._

_NdlA : Merci à MiaWatson, The Ice Cat, Rose-Eliade et nikitta68 pour leur revieuw ! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser ! Avis, conseil : je prends._

_Ps: merci à MiaWatson pour m'avoir fait remarquer une faute glissée dans le texte. Maintenant corrigée ^.^_

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

Cela faisait maintenant un moment que John suivait Sherlock aux détours des couloirs sombres du souterrain. Le détective avait brièvement expliqué qu'il avait été construit durant la première guerre mondiale mais qu'il avait surtout été utilisé durant l'occupation nazie. Il semblait connaître chaque embranchement par cœurs car il n'y avait aucune lumière pour leur indiquer le chemin. Tout ce que John avait pour le guider était la voix de Sherlock qui le prévenait à chaque fois qu'ils allaient tourner. Le docteur sentait sous ses pieds que le sol était recouvert de graviers et de terre. Mais ce qui par dessus tout l'emmenait et le rassurait était la main du détective qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le couloir.

-Nous arrivons.

Après avoir monté quelques marches, John entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Si ce n'avait pas été la nuit, le docteur aurait été ébloui après avoir passé tant de temps dans le noir complet. Heureusement, seule la lumière de la lune et d'un lampadaire éclairait le hall de la maison où ils venaient d'entrer. De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir la porte d'entrée d'un style ancien surmontée de vitraux teintés en arc de cercle, une pièce sur la gauche d'où provenait la lumière car elle donnait sur la rue ainsi qu'un escalier sur leur droite. John remarqua qu'à nouveau, la maison semblait inhabitée car il n'y avait plus aucun meuble. Cela lui donna un effet de déjà vu.

Sherlock emmena John à l'étage. Sous leurs pas, les marches de bois grinçaient.

-Où sommes-nous Sherlock ?

-Tu vas voir.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être un appartement à cause d'une taque de cuisson à l'arrière et à l'avant, d'un vieux canapé, poussé contre le mur, qui avait du se trouver dans le salon. Mais c'était difficile à affirmer vu l'état de dépouillement qui régnait dans la bâtisse. Cette disposition rappela au docteur celle de leur propre appartement. Sherlock se planta devant la fenêtre qui donnait dans le dit « salon ».

-Viens-voir. Tu reconnais ?

-C'est Baker Street. Nous sommes en face ?

-Exacte. C'est la maison Camden.

D'un mouvement de tête, Sherlock intima au docteur de regarder à nouveau vers leur rue. Lorsqu'il vit ce qui se passait dans leur appartement, sa réaction première fut de coller son visage contre la vitre. Sherlock était en face, assis à la table du salon. Le docteur vérifia d'ailleurs, chose qui fit sourire le détective, que celui-ci était toujours à côté de lui. La ressemblance était frappante.

-Comment fais-tu ça ? C'est incroyable.

-Plus tard.

Sherlock semblait tout aussi émerveillé que lui. Peut-être à cause du bon déroulement de son plan mais plus probablement à cause du compliment de John. Le docteur grimaça à sa réponse mais ne répliqua pas. Il demanda plutôt la raison de leur présence dans cette maison.

-Tu as entendu parler de l'affaire Ronald Adair.

-Oui. Je suis allé voir sur place, d'ailleurs.

Même si la phrase de Sherlock avait sonné comme une affirmation, John avait répondu positivement à son ami. Quelque chose dans la voix du détective lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait déjà résolu toute l'énigme. Mais quel était le rapport avec le fait d'être là au beau milieu de la nuit ?

-Bien, que savons nous ? Adair était le fils d'un chef d'entreprise Australien. Mais l'assassiner n'a aucun sens. Si c'était pour l'atteindre, un enlèvement aurait été plus intelligent. Donc, c'est autre chose qui lui a valu de se faire assassiner, quelque chose de plus personnel. Car cette exécution était dirigée spécialement sur lui et non pas sur l'un de ses proches. Et là, qu'est-ce que l'on apprend ? Qu'il était un joueur.

-Mais ses amis ont dit de lui qu'il était un joueur prudent et sérieux. Il n'avait aucune dette.

-Mais quel manque d'imagination ! Allons, John, quel est le propre d'un joueur de sa catégorie ?

-L'attrait de l'argent ?

-John enfin ! Le jeu en lui-même : le bluff. Si un joueur cache bien son jeu, il gagne. Mais je suis persuadé que Ronald Adair trichait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ces idiots de policiers ont cru que les comptes qu'il effectuait au moment de sa mort était le compte rendu de la partie qu'il venait de jouer. Grande erreur. Je pense plutôt qu'il avait des remords et qu'il établissait ce qu'il allait devoir rendre à ses amis. Et c'est là qu'il a fait son premier faut pas. Il a suffit que l'un de ses compagnons se rende compte de sa culpabilité pour faire le lien avec ce qu'il avait fait. Après ça, il est facile de deviner la suite. Le joueur trahi, jaloux, déçus, quelque soit son état d'âme, a décidé de se venger. Et pour cela, il a fait appel à celui qui est sûrement la plus grande menace de ce pays à ce moment même : Sébastian Moran.

Sherlock avait dit ce nom avec de la rancœur dans la voix. Le détective semblait lui en vouloir énormément. Et ça, ce n'était pas de bon augure.

-Qui est-ce ? Un tueur à gage ? En tout cas, c'est un excellent tireur pour avoir abattu Ronald Adair à une telle distance.

-Il est plus qu'excellent. Et tu n'es pas le premier à le remarquer. Après que Moran ait été renvoyé de l'armée, il s'est mis au service de Moriaty. Il était son plus fidèle acolyte et le dernier danger qui planait au dessus de ta tête ou de celle de Madame Hudson.

-Et comment vas-tu faire pour l'empêcher de nuire ?

-J'ai simplement lancé la rumeur de mon retour d'entre les morts. Dans le milieu, les informations circules vite, et encore plus si vous avez des ennemis. Je te parie qu'il ne lui en faudra pas moins pour qu'il vienne vérifier de lui même.

-Tu veux dire qu'il va essayer de t'abattre ? Enfin, je veux dire, ton autre toi. Dit le docteur en pointant la fenêtre de l'appartement. Oh ! Sherlock, il a bougé ! Il n'était pas à cette place la dernière fois que j'ai regardé.

-C'est pourtant primordiale au bon déroulement du plan. Une copie, même bien faire n'aurait jamais convaincu Moran si elle n'avait pas semblé vivante. Mais nous y reviendront lorsque nous serons de retour à l'appartement.

Juste après qu'il ait dit cette phrase, les lampadaires de la rue s'éteignirent, plongeant ainsi l'appartement dans le noir quasi-total. Seul la lune leurs prodiguait encore de la lumière.

-Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ça commence. Bientôt, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.


	18. Il ne reviendrait pas

_Résumé : __La rue est plongée dans le noir. Qu'est-il entrain de se passer ? __John __attend avec impatience de savoir mais… (Mouais, pas top les points de __suspension.__) _

_NdlA:__Un grand m__erci __Naelor-Alexya__, __The Ice Cat__,__nikitta68__, Mia Watson (Merci beaucoup__!__) , __love Sherlock BBC - NCIS__, __Rose-Eliade__!__N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser__. Que ce soit des avis, des conseils ou des critiques : je prends !_

_Oué… je sais que les explications sont attendues mais encore un chapitre à attendre. Elles seront là au chapitre 19 promis ! Ce n'est pas trop grave hein ? *Fuis vers un lieu inconnu*_

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_

Dans le noir qui régnait à présent dans la pièce, John devinait le sourire de Sherlock. Le docteur ne savait pas ce que c'était mais quelque chose enchantait le détective. Est-ce que mettre Sébastian Moran hors d'état de nuire était une si grande satisfaction ?

-Sherlock, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que nous faisions ici exactement. Ce n'est pas comme si il allait se montrer en nous indiquant sa position avec des signaux lumineux.

-Exacte, John. Moran aura pensé comme toi. Il va se fondre dans la masse pour venir vérifier la rumeur. Il viendra sûrement dans la rue, comme un banal passant. C'est la raison de notre présence. Si nous observons assez attentivement, nous le verrons. Il pourrait rester planter là durant des heures ou passer plusieurs fois. Et là, nous le tiendrons !

-Mais il fait complètement noir !

-Il sera d'autant plus visible : personne ne se risque dans une rue mal éclairée à partir d'une certaine heure de la nuit.

John se mit à regarder en contrebas. Malgré les dire de Sherlock, il y avait toujours du passage dans la rue. Le docteur remarqua deux hommes qui se tenaient à l'entrée de la boutique juste à côté du 221b. Le docteur les avait déjà vus postés là avant que les lampadaires ne soient coupés.

John voulu le faire remarquer au détective même celui-ci allait lui dire l'heure exacte à la quelle ils étaient arrivés. Mais Sherlock prit la parole.

-Tu sais, j'en ai eu envie. Dit-il en allant s'asseoir dans le canapé, là où les faibles lueurs de la nuit ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre.

-Envie de quoi, Sherlock ?

-Tout te dire. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'appels que j'ai voulu passer, le nombre de lettres que j'ai jeté. J'avais peur que des mots mal avisés face rater tout le plan. Je continuais à te parler, même si tu n'étais plus là.

-Pourquoi me dire ça, Sherlock ?

John comprenait la raison pour laquelle il l'avait tenu à part. Mais parler ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas : Sherlock n'avouait jamais se faiblesses.

-Je crois que ces quelques semaines m'ont fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. Lorsque je me tenais sur le toit, j'ai compris combien ces choses étaient importantes à mes yeux. Tout ce temps passé loin de Baker Street m'a changé.

Oui, définitivement ! Si ce n'avait pas été la voix de Sherlock, John n'aurait jamais cru que ces mots venaient de lui. Le docteur avait déjà noté ce lyrisme dont le détective faisait preuve. Cette idée était restée dans un coin de son esprit car il n'arrivait pas à la définir. Maintenant, il l'avait enfin nommé : le détective faisait preuve d'empathie. Il ne voyait pas d'où elle venait. Une fausse mort pouvait-elle changer un homme à ce point ?

John quitta la rue des yeux et à l'aveuglette alla s'asseoir à côté du détective sur le canapé.

-J'aime cette vie : résoudre des affaires avec toi, donner des frayeurs à madame Hudson, ennuyer les gens car ils sont idiots,… Je m'en rends compte.

C'est en entendant Sherlock dire cette phrase que John réalisa quelque chose lui aussi. Le détective avait changé au point que celui qu'il avait eu l'habitude de côtoyer faisait maintenant partie du passé. Il ne reviendrait pas. Le docteur n'arrivait pas encore à définir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

John prit une longue inspiration. Il voulait partager à Sherlock ce qu'il pensait mais un bruit reteint son attention. Il lui avait semblé entendre quelque chose au rez-de-chaussée. L'attitude de Sherlock lui confirma son impression car il l'avait senti se redresser sur le canapé.

D'autres bruits se firent entendre : quelqu'un montait les escaliers.

-Sherlock, on monte !

-Viens !

D'un coup, Sherlock se leva et attrapa John par l'épaule. Il le força à se coller contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre. C'était dans ce coin de la pièce qu'il faisait le plus sombre. Là, personne ne les verrait. John sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Sherlock qui avait toujours sa main posée sur l'épaule du docteur la serra un peu plus fort lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que dans la lumière de la lune apparut le visage de Sébastian Moran.


	19. Ils seront de retour dans l'aventure

_Résumé : Moran est arrivé dans la pièce. Grâce à la noirceur de la nuit, il n'a pas remarqué les deux hommes cachés dans l'un des coins de l'étage. Cela fait-il partie du plan de Sherlock ? Et surtout, que va-t-il se passer à présent._

_NdlA : Avant tout, désolé pour le retard. Mais je l'ai fait The Ice Cat! Excepté math, mes huit examens se sont passés sans encombre ! *victoire* Donc, merci d'avoir attendu pour ce chapitre 19 qui sera le dernier de cette fiction sur Sherlock. J'espère que vous avez apprécié de la lire chapitre après chapitre. Et que la fin vous plaira ! Car c'est la première fois que j'en écrit une alors... Et il ne reste plus qu'a attendre la saison 3. Curieusement, j'y ai pris goût: publier un chapitre chaque semaine. Ça va me manquer. Il se pourrait donc que je revienne avec une autre fanfiction sur Sherlock ou quelle que soit la série, le film ou le livre. Donc, gardez l'œil ouvert !_

_Car je reviendrai._

_Je profite de ce dernier chapitre pour remerciez tous ceux qui ont lu cette fiction avec un merci tout particulier à : Naelor-Alexya, nikitta68, And just like that, The Ice Cat, Rainko, Guest, MiaWatson, love Sherlock BBC – NCIS, Rose-Eliade et Fan. Mais aussi svionluynes, samsamlehero, Vylth, Mary E. Kelly, Maman bouba et Belle pimprenelle._

_Et bien évidement, un grand merci à toi !_

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient. Tout est à BBC et les créateurs de la série mais aussi à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et bien évidement, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture et à la prochaine. :-)_

Caché dans l'ombre, John regardait, la main de Sherlock toujours posée sur son épaule, Sébastian Moran avancer dans la pièce et se poster devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur Backer Street. Se sachant complètement invisible, John prit son temps pour détailler le nouveau venu. Sa première impression fut de le trouver jeune. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Physiquement, il était svelte et plutôt grand. Son visage était creusé et pâle dans la clarté lunaire. John le trouva avenant, d'une certaine manière, car il fallait le voir sans son allure militaire et son regard meurtrier. Lui-seul laissait entrevoir la raison de sa présence : il était là pour venger son mentor. D'une certaine façon, John se retrouva à compatir pour lui car si Moriarty avait toujours été en vie, il aurait sans nulle doute engagé une vendetta contre lui. Juste avec cette constatation, le docteur comprenait haut combien Moriarty et Moran avaient du être proche, comme lui et Sherlock.

Son regard se posa d'ailleurs sur le visage caché du détective. À peine éclairé, John pouvait y deviner une expression de feu. C'était tellement différent de l'époque où lui arracher autre chose qu'un sourire moqueur ou satisfait était mission impossible. L'entrée de John dans sa vie l'avait fait changer quelque peu : le docteur l'avait rendu plus humain. Le détective avait même fini par rire de bon cœur avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui, la situation était encore différente : cette expression sur le visage de Sherlock était d'une telle force ! John fut persuadé que dans d'autres circonstances, le détective l'aurait déjà tué. Mais il ne voulait pas le supprimer. Non, il voulait le faire payer pour avoir menacé son monde. Et la mort ne n'aurait pas été un châtiment assez doux.

Alors qu'il regardait Sherlock, John entendit un cliquetis juste à côté de son oreille. Ce son lui était tellement familier qu'il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait : Moran avait commencé à monter son arme. Sherlock était bien vivant et il allait l'abattre immédiatement.

Moran ouvrit la fenêtre, se mit en position en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prit en compte le léger vent qui soufflait, vérifia une dernière fois que sa cible était dans l'axe.

Et tira.

Il y eut une forte détonation, le bruit d'une fenêtre qui se brise et un cri, celui de madame Hudson. John fut immédiatement inquiet pour elle. Moran, lui avait d'autres préoccupations : sa cible n'avait pas été touchée. Il n'avait même pas sourcillé au bruit. Avait-il mal visé ? Non, c'était impossible.

John entendit des bruits et des voix venir de l'extérieur. Était-ce de l'appartement ? Le docteur cru même entendre la voix de l'inspecteur Lestrade crier quelque chose. Mais elle était trop lointaine pour qu'il puisse la comprendre. Et il avait d'autres choses à penser. À l'éclat de voix, Moran avait commencé à démonter son arme. Il allait partir. John voulut se lever pour faire rempart mais Sherlock le prit une nouvelle fois de court. Il se leva et alla se poster devant la porte en pointant le revolver de John vers Moran. Ayant vu du mouvement, Moran se retourna et se figea à la seconde même où il vit le visage de Sherlock. John assista à une confrontation silencieuse entre les deux hommes. Ils se mesuraient du regard. Tous deux avec cette intensité qui les forçait à se détailler, à graver dans leur mémoire les moindres détails de celui qu'ils haïssaient le plus au monde à cet instant précis.

De nouveaux bruits se firent entendre dans la rue et ensuite au rez-de-chaussée. Les deux hommes furent obligés de rompre le contact visuel. Alors que Sherlock se tenait bien droit dans l'entrée, Moran, lui commençait à s'agiter. Il avait compris que si il n'agissait pas au plus vite, il serait trop tard. Il analysa les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui. L'entrée était inaccessible. Il regarda derrière lui. La rue n'était que quelques mètres plus bas. Il pouvait réussir.

-Il va sauter ! Sherlock !

John se précipita sur Moran pour le plaquer au sol. Mais celui-ci contra la manœuvre en retournant la force de John contre lui-même. Moran le coinça sous lui et coinça sa nuque entre ses avants bras avant de commencer à la serrer. John ressentit immédiatement sa respiration se bloquer. Même en agitant ses jambes et ses bras, il n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Et la pression ne se faisait que plus forte. À cet instant là, alors qu'il sentait John s'affaiblir entre ses bras, Moran pensa que si il n'avait pu tuer Sherlock, il pouvait toujours lui faire ressentir la souffrance de devoir vivre sans la personne le plus importante à ces yeux. Tandis que John commençait à suffoquer, Moran sentit la froideur métallique du revolver se poser contre sa tempe.

-Lâche-le.

C'était une menace silencieuse que Sherlock mettrait à exécution si il ne le lâchait pas immédiatement. Le détective n'hésiterait pas à tirer. Moran le savait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Lestrade qui venait d'arriver par les escaliers suivit par deux autres agents, regardait la scène avec hébétement.

Moran, dans un dernier éclat de lucidité lâcha John. Il valait mieux rester en vie et revenir plus tard pour terminer le travail. John s'affala et se recroquevilla sur le sol en toussant alors que Moran se levait les mains en l'air. Lestrade courut vers lui pour le mettre en état d'arrestation pendant que les sirènes des renforts se faisaient entendre dans la rue. Sherlock, lui, se précipita vers John pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Emmenez-le au commissariat et mettez-le sous surveillance constante. Il ne doit pas s'échapper.

Après avoir donné ses ordres, Lestrade se tourna vers les deux hommes toujours au sol.

-Ben, ça alors...

Sherlock lui fit remarquer que sa réaction manquait de tact et d'originalité mais l'inspecteur n'arrêta pas de répéter cette phrase tout le temps où ils les ramenaient à leur appartement.

Madame Hudson vint leurs ouvrir, accompagnée de deux autres policiers.

-Madame Hudson, est-ce que tout va bien ? Je vous ai entendu crier. Demanda John.

-Oui, merci Docteur Watson. Je faisais de la comédie.

-Comment ?

L'interjection aussi spontanée qu'inattendue de l'inspecteur Lestrade les fit tous sourire.

-Montons à l'étage, comme ça nous pourrons parler en tout tranquillité.

John et Sherlock prirent place dans leurs fauteuils habituels alors que les trois agents s'assirent dans le canapé et que madame Hudson partit s'activer à la cuisine.

Il y avait quelques heures de ça, Sherlock avait expliqué la totalité de son plan à madame Hudson. Lorsqu'il était parti avec John, elle avait eu comme rôle d'appeler la police et de dire qu'elle avait reçu des lettres de représailles qui lui étaient adressées à elle et à John. Et elle devait les retenir dès sa première manifestation. Il aurait été regrettable qu'ils ratent la seconde. Ils sont tellement peu loquaces après tout.

-Et comment allait-elle savoir ? Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est nous parler jusqu'à ce que l'on entende le coup de feu.

Sherlock jeta un regard sombre à Lestrade pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait plus de valeur à ses yeux en restant silencieux.

D'un coup, John se tourna vers Sherlock. Il commençait enfin à comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait éteindre les lampes !

-Non, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ça. Le repérer aurait été plus aisé dans la lumière des lampadaires. Mais je savais que travailler dans le noir n'était pas un problème pour lui et je savais qu'il s'en servirait. Rappelle toi la fois où Moriarty t'avait enlevé et t'avait fait porter un manteau piégé d'explosif. Je suis persuadé que c'était lui qui t'avait en joue à la piscine.

-Vous aviez donc tout prévu. Mais pourquoi a-t-il tiré ? Vous abattre dans l'appartement aurait été plus simple.

-D'ailleurs, je me demande toujours comment tu as fait pour apparaitre en face. Dit John en se tournant sur son fauteuil pour voir si le double du détective se trouvaient dans la pièce car celui-ci avait mystérieusement disparu.

Sherlock se leva et alla prendre sur la table du salon une boite noire qui ressemblait à un projecteur et alla ensuite se rasseoir.

-Un enregistrement ? demanda John.

-Mieux, un hologramme. J'ai travaillé sur ce logiciel durant quelques jours. J'avais besoin de m'améliorer dans ce milieu.

Après avoir compris que les circuits avaient surchauffés et pensé qu'il devrait trouver un projeteur plus puissant, Sherlock jeta un regard à John. Sa faute venait de lui revenir en tête. Ce jour là, il s'était rendu sur le toit sans avoir vérifié ses informations. Le code que Moriaty lui avait laissé n'était que des notes de musiques. Il aurait du s'en rendre compte. Comment un code aussi simple aurait pu venir à bout des plus grands systèmes de sécurité du pays ? Il avait du s'informer sur le sujet pour qu'une erreur pareille ne vienne jamais plus mettre son monde en danger.

-Tu es un génie.

John s'était penché en avant pour regarder le boîtier de plus près. Il souriait.

-Sherlock, docteur Watson, passez demain au commissariat. Je prendrai vos dépositions. Dit Lestrade en se levant et en intimant aux deux autres agents de le suivre.

Le détective avait compris que les deux compères étaient de retour dans l'aventure et que pour ce soir, ils allaient avoir des choses à se raconter. Sherlock allait sûrement faire à John un rapport complet de tout ce qu'il avait découvert et crée depuis son départ. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie de rester toute la nuit à devoir les écouter.

Et puis, il savait que le lendemain, lorsqu'ils viendraient, il leur confierait l'une des enquêtes irrésolues qui s'empilaient sur son bureau. Et que leur duo serait comme d'habitude le plus incroyable de toute l'histoire policière.


End file.
